Comprometidos a la Fuerza
by 9-Bunny
Summary: Rin es un muchacho que solo desea una vida normal, estudiar lo que quiere, casarse con quien ame y no estar atado por un matrimonio planeado, aferrado a falsas esperanzas y con un corazón agrietado conocerá a su futuro esposo, quien no es muy diferente a él. Un fic lleno de humor (fallido), romance y un poco de drama [Rintori/MakoHaru].
1. Chapter 1

**Quería escribir algo cliché lo siento D'x estos últimos días no escribía nada porque simplemente no me nacía y eso era raro tanto que me preocupaba, además no tenía nada "interesante" que proponerles ): pero entonces un amigo y yo hablábamos sobre su nuevo amorío y yo: "Uy tu amor hacia ella me enferma" (en realidad soy más seca de lo que creen) el chiste es ¿Quién lo diría? Fue esta persona que me hizo ver la luz hacia los clásicos (que nunca pasan de moda) y… aquí me tienen, una vez más.**

**Disclaimer:** Koji Oji ella es ama y señora de High Speed y la animación corresponde hacia ella también y a sus colaboradores.

**Parejas: **Las de siempre, o bueno las que me gustan ° v ° principalmente Rintori y el resto MakoHaru y Reigisa posiblemente ahí me lo arreglo para hacer que todos aparezcan.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi *w* lemon muy probable, tengo la intención de que estos losers chillen como perras (ok no, yo los amo): las referencias las dejare siempre abajo después de los capítulos.

* * *

**.**

**Comprometidos a la Fuerza**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Rin Matsuoka POV **

Como sabrán muchos de ustedes, se les hará conocida la típica historia de "un hombre rico que se ve forzado a comprometerse con una mujer a la cual no ama" pues bueno, a estas alturas realmente te preguntas ¿siguen habiendo matrimonios planeados? Te responderé querida lectora. Si, todavía. Déjame decirte que yo soy uno de esos pobres idiotas que no tienen oportunidad de casarse a su preferencia, tengo forzado a casarme con la persona escogida por mis padres.

Previsto desde antes de que yo fuera planeado (te harás una idea) lo extraño del caso: no hay razón aparente, mi familia no se beneficiara en lo absoluto y la familia contraria tampoco ellos solo dijeron "Oye cuando nuestros hijos nazcan hay que casarlos sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su opinión" algo por el estilo, así yo lo interprete. Eran tan buenos amigos que no se pusieron "peros" al asunto.

Yo cuando sea un adulto responsable, seré el heredero del negocio familiar si… el triste destino, estoy doblemente jodido no me lo niegues: forzado a trabajar en algo que no quieres y casarte con quien no amas; mis padres dicen: "No te preocupes, tu prometido es un joven encantador un prometedor diamante en bruto" no entiendo y no quiero entender ¿pretenden que me sienta atraído por esa persona cuando ni siquiera la he visto?

Para acabarla, es un chico.

Al parecer a mis padres no les molesta este hecho.

A mí tampoco en realidad, no me considero un homofóbico pero tampoco soy gay… digamos que soy, bi.

―¡Me niego a casarme con ese tipo quien ni siquiera le he visto la cara! ―ese gritón que refunfuña sumergido en el sofá individual, soy yo. Ignoren mis excéntricos dientes por culpa de estos me hicieron bullying en primaria, era conocido como: Rin "dientes locos" Matsuoka, una verdadera humillación, con el tiempo pude superar esto.

―Vamos campeón no digas eso, los Nitori son una buena familia unos excelentes amigos y mucho antes de que nos volviéramos exitosos ellos nos salvaron de muchas metidas de pata ―y ahí estaba mi padre convenciéndome patéticamente pero ¿acaso yo tengo la última palabra? Ojala así fuera.

― ¡Pues excelente me alegro! Si quieren compensarlo pues invítenlos a unas carnes asadas pero no me involucren a mí ―espeté un tanto enfurecido.

―De hecho, el día que hagamos oficial su relación (que ya lo es) estarán frente muchos más amigos nuestros, sobre la boda no te preocupes faltaran pocos meses para que el hijo de los Nitori cumpla la mayoría de edad ―agrego su distraída madre siempre en las nubes, y su padre le seguía era inútil convencerlos, solo quedaba resignarme a los hechos.

* * *

Para dicha celebración, se haría algo elegante en el patio trasero de la casa a horas de la noche para que las lámparas chinas resaltasen con todo su fulgor, para cuando la fiesta empezó Rin seguía en su habitación procurando no verse "inapropiado" para la ocasión, iría a sus anchas de no ser por sus progenitores, repaso su vestimenta con cierto aburrimiento y fastidio: una camisa blanca, un saco negro arremangado a sus codos, sus pantalones de mezclilla y sus zapatillas de color obscuro.

A estas horas, el normalmente ve la televisión en la comodidad de su habitación sin problemas pero su hermanita menor entro para irrumpirlo de sus pensamientos vagantes, no eran importantes pero prefería estar reflexionando acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo a estar abajo con masas de gente que no conocía.

―Oni-chan te están llamando abajo, quieren conocerte.

Tenía un plan: saludar gente, sonreír, charlar un rato, tomar una copa de champagne y luego sin que nadie le viera ¡se daría a la fuga con sus amigos! Salió al exterior donde todo estaba decorado a manera que el lugar no pareciera su jardín, daba más la apariencia de ser un lugar místico con una fuente de agua, luces y comida por doquier, pero nada de eso le importaba.

―Amigos, creo que ya conocerán a mi dos preciosos hijos ―la mujer sonrió orgullosa de sus dos "pequeños" la hermosa Gou y el mayor Rin que en cuanto salió a dar la cara lo que los inmuto no fue su elección de atuendo sino su buen físico que silencio a toda señorita, unas ahogaron suspiros otras veían intensamente al pelirrojo comiéndoselo con la mirada.― Ya sabrán que nuestro hijo mayor contraerá nupcias con el hijo único de nuestros buenos amigos.

El pelirrojo no tenía la intención de voltear a ver a su futuro esposo, solo lo miro de reojo y fue cuando notó al chico al que lo atarían por siempre, con un anillo… menudo, ojiazul, cabello gris, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría ahí mismo frente a todos, pero por la cercanía también se le veía unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, eso y la herencia de su familia: un lunar en su ojo izquierdo. Pero vaya que se veía más destrozado que él, incluso sus ojos seguían hinchados seguramente habrá llorado mucho…

Aquí es cuando Rin se siente un maldito idiota insensible, nunca se le atravesó la idea de que tal vez su "pareja" también sufriera por este mismo compromiso, se le veía realmente afectado.

Una vez que estuvieron solos tal vez era momento de darle un tiempo al ojiazul, se fueron a un lugar donde nadie se interpusiera mientras caminaban en un andar parsimonioso fue cuando Rin considero parar y sentarse a la vista de un estanque de peces japoneses, la iluminación se diría que era muy romántica pero Rin no tenía esas intenciones.

―Te ves terrible, ten ―el pelirrojo no era un sujeto sentimental no se le daba bien consolar personas pero podía hacer su intento, le regalo al menor una lata de refresco frío para ahogar sus penas, el ojiazul acepto dubitativo, con la mirada abajo hacia los peces murmuro un débil "gracias" para comenzar a tomar la bebida con un largo trago.― Siento mucho que estés en esta situación… mira que obligarte a casarte con alguien como yo, hah… en serio lo lamento.

―No… no te disculpes… yo e-en realidad…

―Seguramente estás enamorado de alguien más, te entiendo… nadie te manda a casarte con un idiota como yo... bueno, si te mandan.

―...yo…

Rin se arrepentía de no haber esperado a Nitori, simplemente hablo de más y no presto atención.

―La verdad es que a mí me gusta alguien más, así que te comprendo.

Allí fue cuando vio de cerca los hermosos ojos azules y acuosos del menor que parecían confundidos como si hubiesen escuchado mal ¿Rin enamorado de alguien más?

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Si verdad? Como vi que tus ojos estaban hinchados tal vez llorabas por alguien… pero ―se detuvo un momento para admirar como iluso, Nitori se mutó no dijo nada no emitió ningún sollozo simplemente dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, si las onomatopeyas fueran reales seguramente escucharían el crujido de un corazón romperse. Un sonrojo de vergüenza adorno sus pómulos hasta las orejas.

Fue cuando Rin entendió… y se sintió como un verdadero imbécil.

―Ti-tienes razón… Rin-san… ¡que ridículo de mi parte! Si-siento mucho… que me vea llorar… ―intentaba inútilmente contener sus hipos y su respiración inquieta y sin embargo continuo bajo la mirada atónita del mayor.― Cla-claro… no me puse a… pensar… que usted tenía alguien ―Nitori avergonzado dio otro gran trago al refresco sintiendo el ardor pasar por su garganta, el frío le reanimaba de alguna manera como un vaso de tequila sin limón que lo acompañe.

Rin no esperaba esto.

En lo absoluto.

* * *

― ¿Así que te vas a casar pronto? ―inquirió Haru curioso por saber quién era el "desafortunado" sus ojos azules no se comparaban a ninguno otro, estos eran profundos y con dejes salvajes, serios y con mensajes subliminales ocultos en ellos, el pelirrojo amaba todo de este chico, desde pequeño cuando supo que su eterno rival comenzó a nadar solo por él, se sintió elevado por los cielos ¡qué digo cielos! Hasta los confines del espacio.

Así es.

Rin amaba a alguien más, ese alguien era Haruka Nanase un amigo de la infancia con el cual se la vivía compitiendo por todo. Su historia era cómica a decir verdad pues, mucho antes de saber que lo que sentía era amor había visto al pelinegro con traje de baño para niña, había sido el causante de muchos rubores en la cara de Haru, mismo chico le había dado chocolate en febrero, y una lista larga de travesías "románticas" que serían dignas para un best seller.

―Ya veo… pero ¿seguirás viniendo a nadar con nosotros? ―solo Haru sabia como hacerle sonreír como un baboso enamorado, y ese brillito en los bellos ojos azules del pelinegro le hicieron desviar su mirada hacia el cielo azulado con una ligera precipitación de nubes blancas, un malestar le carcomía desde hace días, había roto el corazón de alguien de la manera más cruel que pudo, todavía se sentía como un tonto.

― ¿Rin te sientes bien? ―esa dulce voz, era la de un castaño ojiverde se sintió aliviado de escuchar aquel timbre aunque al mismo tiempo…

―… Makoto –fue entonces que el corazón del pelirrojo latió dolorosamente, pronunciado con una ternura que inconscientemente le torturaba.

―Ya llegue, Haru-chan.

La manera en como sus ojos se conectaban e iniciaban una comunicación más allá de palabras era envidiable, ambos pares al cruzarse se iluminaban como si su historia fuese mil veces mejor que la suya, pero bueno ¿Qué podía decirse a sí mismo? Eran sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia, prácticamente eran vecinos, el castaño no necesitaba indagar pues leía al ojiazul como si este fuese un libro abierto, no se guardaban secretos, sus sentimientos habían sido confesados hace mucho tiempo ¿creen que Rin no lo sabía? Lo sabía desde el primer día, ah… recuerda ese día con triste nostalgia.

El día que Makoto confeso sus sentimientos a Haru, una noche de verano en medio de un festival, el ojiazul portaba una máscara de zorro por lo que podía ocultar sus rubores de su amado, fue imposible cuando el castaño se lo retiro y beso dulcemente sus labios como una película de comedia romántica, ambos se correspondían parecían tener su vida de pareja prácticamente hecha y Rin… fue el que termino con una lagrima cayendo de su mejilla la cual oculto con su máscara de lobo, un peluche que gano, una manzana acaramelada derramada y un corazón agrietado.

Más no roto.

Porque creía tener una mínima posibilidad.

Pero luego se preguntaba:

¿Era capaz de aprovecharse y quitarle lo más preciado a su amigo Makoto?

Por supuesto que no.

Eso le agregaba un plus a su tortuosa vida: que la persona que ama… no era para él, Haru no es su persona especial. Entonces recordó una vez más el rostro lloroso rostro del chico ojiazul, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, era patético el hecho de estar a punto de casarse y no saber el nombre de su prometido pero después de lo ocurrido, sería muy difícil.

* * *

Nitori Aiichirou un joven que se esforzaba siempre por cumplir las expectativas de sus padres aunque no era una bomba sexy como lo es su prometido, el pues… se miraba al espejo y decía: "tengo… algo he de tener" el chico no podía ver más allá de sus rasgos aniñados, sus ojos grandes y azules turquesas, que brillaban cual joyas , sus labios delgados y sus cejas un tanto tupidas, el… no era guapo, tampoco era sensual, él era más… adorable, y afectaba su hombría.

Tampoco era tan perfecto como el pelirrojo, el siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo en la escuela y en los deportes, no gustaba de guardar secretos ni de hablar mal de la gente, incapaz de herir a alguien con palabras, atento a las personas, caballeroso, gentil y optimista consigo mismo, esa clase de persona era él. Hace mucho cuando le dijeron que estaba comprometido con alguien en realidad no le afecto pues él lo veía más con ojos fantasiosos ¿Cómo sería esa persona? ¿Era graciosa, encantadora o encantador? En realidad no sabía mucho.

Queriendo investigar, lo hizo y tal vez… su palpitar fue a causa de una serie de casualidades, pero al ver sus fotos parece que se había enamorado de él, un sujeto de buen ver, pelirrojo y de unos ojos que te roban el aliento y te dejan paralizado, el porte de un chico rico al principio creyó que se trataba de los típicos muchachos creídos aunque, se equivocó. Y eso le encantaba aún más, tenía su lado amable aunque no lo demostraba.

―Yo siempre te he estado viendo… un poco lejos pero… ―estaba enterrado en sus sabanas y dispuso a salir de estas con un aire entusiasta aunque su cabeza le doliera de tanto llorar, aunque sus ojos estén rojizos ¡él no se rendirá! Ahora estaba determinado en algo: enamorar a Rin Matsuoka.

* * *

**El capítulo fue corto lo siento ): pero espero escribir más rápido los capítulos bueno… estos días digamos que estaré ocupadita ya que están en eso de querer mudarse y ver cosas y yo pues… yo solo hago acto de presencia, yo soy la decoración ahí xD pero ojala y pueda escribir allá donde este.**

**¿Les gusto este capítulo? Como verán, empezamos fuerte. Pero ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo esto, es la historia de dos personas comprometidas que bueno… es unilateral en este caso, juro ponerle más feeling porque no sé siento que algo falto tal vez ha de ser por la duración, estoy acostumbrada a escribir capítulos largos, pero este es corto porque tengo prisa ¡tengo que volar! Mañana tengo clase, así que bye bye luego checo los horrores ortográficos se los juro :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me siento feliz sabiendo que este fic les gusta, ahora puedo respirar tranquila ~ (- w -) ~ Pero las notas las dejare al final del capítulo mejor, ¡ahora comencemos sin más rodeos!**

* * *

**.**

**Comprometidos a la Fuerza**

**Capítulo 2 **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dos días antes**

En una linda cafetería a plena luz del día, ambos sentados en una linda terraza floreada casi daba la sensación de ser una cita, pero no lo era. Las limonadas iban adornadas con hielo y una rodaja de lima, una gota resbalo por el tarro de un ojiazul que en ese momento había quedado sin voz por la estupefacción, sus ojos quedaron como platos y sus nervios se congelaron, solo podía ver a un muchachito menor que el, tal vez le rebasaba en estatura y esa mirada llena de resolución intimidaba pero le aterraba más lo que dijo.

―Quiero ser claro Nitori-senpai… ―tomo una bocanada de aire para luego expulsarlo todo de un impulso de valentía.― Me gustas.

Oh rayos, esto era incomodo, las personas miraban sorprendidos al jovencito de ojos dorados parecía que ese ataque de valentía desapareció en cuanto se confesó, ahora solo quedaba el Momo que conocía, despreocupado, tonto y divertido y como toda historia de amor esperaba una aceptación o alguna escena de beso como en los programas de televisión pero: esta era una dura realidad para ese chico. No sería correspondido tan fácilmente.

―No sé en qué momento fue pero antes de que me diera cuenta yo ya estaba enamorado de ti ¡estoy loco por ti! ―ambos rostros juveniles se sonrojaron, el ojiazul quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión ¿te preguntas quien es este expresivo joven? Mikoshiba Momotarou, un chico de preparatoria que conocía, era su kouhai. Ambos corazones latían a mil por hora, pero Nitori solo pudo agachar su cabeza entristecido, apretó sus puños por el difícil momento, y su sonrojo era imposible de ocultar, sus flequillos grises tapaban sus ojos turquesa por lo que era imposible saber que pensaba.

―Más que gustar… cuando estoy cerca, mi corazón late muy fuerte y amo tu sonrisa y todo lo que sea relacionado contigo… creo que te amo.

Su amor por el mayor le hacia soltar suspiro de besos no dados, anhelada con poder tocar esos tentadores labios rosados y suaves que rezaban ser un paraíso que al momento de sonreír era como ver el rostro de un ángel cuanto tiempo había soñado con acariciar esas tersas mejillas, sus ojos azules eran como un poema como dos gemas relucientes, el pelirrojo se embelesaba por toda la hermosura de su senpai, cada día al verlo a los ojos sus sentimientos luchaban por no resalir a la luz y no atacarlo de besos. Momo juraría desvivirse por él si tan solo le dieran una oportunidad

Sin embargo…

―Momo-kun... ¿Qué tal si hablamos afuera? ―este no parecía el sitio adecuado para hablar, el pelirrojo se sonrojo por la propuesta ya se hacía mil ideas sobre su confesión, al pagar la cuenta caminaron un rato por la plaza de la ciudad, un lugar donde no hubiese tanta gente con en la cafetería, pero tampoco tan vacío, el lugar apropiado era este. Nitori en realidad se sentía realmente molesto consigo mismo, un poco culpable un poco cruel; tomo lugar en una banca de la plaza donde las palomas se detenían a merendar.

―Ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado ―el menor acato sonriente, durante largos minutos reino un silencio entre ellos aunque el sonido del bullicio, las risas de niños, y el aleteo de las palomas, aquel día soleado era resplandeciente de ninguna forma haría perder el buen humor de Momotaro, el ojiazul al no ver la forma de cómo empezar no podía dejar esperando tanto tiempo a su kouhai, debía decírselo.

―Para mi eres una persona importante realmente aprecio tus sentimientos, eres mi querido kouhai ―el sonrojo en el menor no hizo más que aumentar al igual que sus nervios, en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.― Pero perdóname... yo... amo a alguien más –aquel malestar en su boca no desaparecía, Nitori no podía olvidar aquel rostro masculino que ha estado vigilando constantemente desde las sombras, cada día descubriendo algo nuevo de ese alguien que le robo su corazón y por culpa de este mismo… llego a quebrantar el corazón de un chico soñador, se sentía como una terrible persona.

―…Lo siento… ―murmuro otra vez sin atreverse a levantar su mirada.

―_Si lo amas déjalo ir… __―_recordó el chico cuyos ojos dorados aunque estuviesen a nada de lagrimear, aunque se sintiera desilusionado y poco a poco deprimido, supo sobrellevar esa enorme carga sonriendo de una manera que provoco que el ojiazul se deprimiera aún más, alguien como él no merecía el rechazo.― Si Nitori-senpai ama realmente a esa persona, no puedo negarme ―la frente de Momo siempre arriba y firme, era impresionante.

―Aunque el rechazo duele, prefiero tu felicidad –realmente Momo era una persona o muy tonta o muy admirable. En un silencio tranquilo ambos en realidad no veían ningún punto en particular, simplemente veían al tiempo pasar frente a ellos, hasta que el mismo chico de ojos dorados miro de reojo a su senpai concentrado en el ritmo mecedor con el que se mueven los arboles.

― ¿Nitori-senpai?

―Mande.

―Sé que es muy contradictorio de mi parte pero… ¿crees que tú y yo podamos? Tú sabes… ―el pelirrojo había estado reservando sus labios para el ojiazul por un considerable tiempo nunca en su vida ha besado a alguien, si quería dejarlo ir por lo menos quería tener un recuerdo memorable de su primer amor, por otra parte Nitori se sonrojo al captar el pedido claro que se puso nervioso él tampoco había besado a alguien, pero no podía negárselo… digamos que esto era lo menos que podía hacer por Momotaro.

Sonrió tímido acercando su rostro hacia el menor sin rozar labios, había todavía una minúscula distancia entre sus labios, sus ojos no se apartaban Nitori quien se sintió ligeramente entristecido al no sentir ni una chispa especial por el momento pero debía imaginar que los sentimientos de Momo estaban hecho un torbellino, no se apartaban la mirada como si quisieran grabar esa cercanía por siempre, sin más dilación. Unieron sus labios, fue un choque de labios típicos de los primeros besos, cerraron sus ojos para centrarse en el tacto, el recuerdo de los dulces labios de su senpai quedarían en un baúl especial, al igual que ese dolor emocional que le provocaría llorar en cualquier momento.

Ese había sido el primer beso de ambos.

Nitori no podía rendirse tan pronto, no podía ser rechazado y hacer que la decisión de Momotarou fuera en vano.

* * *

Había empacado la última prenda de ropa en su maleta eso y una toalla de pato, suspiro con cierta carga de nervios, miedo y emoción trato de calmar las fuertes sensaciones pues Rin hacia que su corazón latiera como un salvaje panda, ya sé no tiene sentido pero cuando se trata de amor casi nada es racional, era un acuerdo entre padres parece que lo tenían todo fríamente calculado, como si supieran que ahorita mismo estuviera vomitando de amor por el pelirrojo ¿sabrán eso? Nitori lo dudaba, estaba escrito en su diario de ensueño pero en fin; faltaban ya cuatro semanas para que el ojiazul cumpliera sus dieciocho años orgullosamente cumplidos, por ende seria un adulto hecho y derecho ante la sociedad y por consecuencia, contraería nupcias con el hijo mayor de los Matsuoka ¿pero porque empaca? Simple, al parecer sus padres querían que su nido de amor fuese en otra parte.

Tal vez pensaran: "¿esto es acaso una historia homoerotica para mayores de veinte años?" esta claro que sus padres no eran homofobicos en lo absoluto, querían gozar de ver a sus hijos viviendo una vida de pareja recién casadas como en las películas románticas, probablemente esperaban que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, en ese caso no habría razón para escribir este fic.

― ¡Espera un momento Ai-chan! Yo sigo muy preocupado por ti ―exclamo el rubio arrastrandose en el piso alcanzando las caderas el peliplateado, ambos menores escucharon a un tercero carraspear para hacerse notar en ese dúo de mejores amigos, Rei era el novio de Nagisa ambos llevaban saliendo desde último año de secundaria se harán una idea del tiempo que han estado juntos, el rubio se tragó sus palabras y con una aburrida expresión se corrigió a si mismo.― Err… quiero decir, Rei-chan y yo estamos preocupados por ti.

― ¿Cómo dejaremos que Nitori-kun pase los siguientes días de su vida con un caníbal en potencia? ¿Han visto los dientes de ese sujeto? –el peliazul era también parte como una especie de mejor amigo, por ello se explicaría su notoria preocupación, la pareja suplicaba que los padres del ojiazul reconsideraran la idea de llevar a su hijo a una dolorosa muerte, era un poco exagerados ellos dos, no lo voy a negar.

―Por favor ustedes han estado conmigo desde primario y saben muy bien que mi acoso extremo por él ha llegado a niveles "insanos" estoy seguro que Rin-san no me hará daño ―deberían estar más preocupados por el pelirrojo, antes de irse no podía olvidar a su pequeño amigo quien era un pequeño bebé Samoyedo blanco que agitaba su colita como rehilete, el rubio seguía aferrado a las caderas del ojiazul con la esperanzas que del cielo cayera un satélite como una indirecta de no acercarse a Rin.

― ¡No confíes en sus dientes! ―advirtió el peliazul agarrándose de los pies del ojiazul que ha quedando inmóvil por dos payasos.

― ¡Y no te dejes engatusar por sus bien formados músculos! ―eso ultimo sería muy difícil pensó Nagisa lloriqueando melodramáticamente.

―Yo creo que está bien –comento el chico de cabellos anaranjados y de ojos dorados que había estado presente desde el inicio sin embargo había estado calladito todo ese tiempo, ya que era divertido ver a sus senpais entrar en pánico, los tres mayores al escucharlo detuvieron su escándalo por completo en un silencio incómodo para Nitori, tras haberle rechazado Momo decidió apoyarlo y seguir hablándole como si su confesión no hubiese existido… y eso era doloroso.

―Momo-kun…

― ¡Yo estaré en paz siempre y cuando ese "dientes locos" no te haga daño! –el apodo hizo sacar más de una risitas furtivas involuntarias, el peliplateado no fue la excepción; era hora de marcharse pues ese día estaría ocupado de arriba abajo instalándose en su nueva casa, que estaría un tanto lejos de su escuela, la distancia entre ellos no sería un problema, vio a sus amigos una última vez antes de inhalar hondo y sonreír jactándose de positivismo. Salió de su casa despidiéndose de su madre, su padre ayudándolo a guardar la última caja y una vez terminado cerró la cajuela de la camioneta.

― ¡Saluda a Rin de mi parte, cariño! –alcanzo a decir su madre llena de felicidad, padre e hijo subieron al auto para comenzar a andar en un viaje dentro de la metrópolis por el día, un cielo despejado y claro, soleado aunado con la fresca brisa un perfecto día y él lo malgastara encerrado en una casa que no sería la suya; recorriendo largas avenidas, algunos semáforos y el insoportable tráfico (malditos taxistas) llegaron a una zona residencial, una parte segura de la ciudad eso sería un alivio para su padre, en cuanto los portones eléctricos se abrieron ante ellos tanto el padre como el hijo supieron que esto sería otro estilo de vida un poco más complicado de alguna forma.

―Mira hijo, yo sé que todo esto hará difícil que te acoples pero hey no estarás solo, recuerda que estará ese muchacho a tu lado –se refería a Rin por supuesto, pero fue justo lo que necesitaba para que el ojiazul recordara fugazmente sus sentimientos no correspondidos, no tenía por qué deprimirse debía… alzar la frente en alto y sonreír como siempre, su perrito estaba para acompañarle.

Finalmente, dieron con la casa señala por el número, colorida y llamativa a la vista esto solo aumentaba las ganas de huir y hacerse bolita en el ojiazul pero muy tarde, sus suegros salieron a recibirlo como si estuviesen esperando desde la mañana, le ayudaron con las cajas mientras que la madre preparaba aperitivos, aparentemente Rin estaba totalmente descolocado como Nitori, ya eran dos, era bueno saber que alguien se sentía igual de confundido.

―Oh hey hola… ―ese fue un intento de saludo por parte del mayor al toparse cara a cara con Nitori, esta era la primera vez que se veían a las caras por completo, ni de noche ni con lágrimas de por medio, un encuentro en todo su esplendor por dentro el ojiazul se alegraba que su prometido no tocara el tema, se sonrojo por el simple hecho de ser el receptor del pelirrojo, no sabía que decir o que hacer, su cuerpo tembló y se tapó la cara con el cachorro en sus manos tan manso y flojo la pequeña cría provocando que Rin se sorprendiera y se regocijara internamente de ternura al ver dicho perrito.

― ¿Tu mascota, cuál es su nombre? –oh Dios le estaba preguntando y se supone que él debe contestar, pero ahora mismo era un manojo de timidez con un gran acopio de esfuerzo logro abrir la boca y articular sus palabras sin tartamudear.

―… Levi.

―… Pues… lindo nombre –el ojiazul sonrió estrujando al pobre perro en sus brazos como almohada, no quería despegar su cara de la mata de pelos blancos del perro, ese fue un intento de conversación por parte del pelirrojo, el no podía hacer todo el trabajo, sus padres conversaban en la sala amueblada y escuchar de lo que hablaban prometia ser aburrido por eso Nitori se atrevió un poquito a asomar su cara fuera de su escondite solo para admirar los rasgos masculinos del mayor recalcados y seductores.

―Tú también… ¿acabas de llegar? –fue lo que dijo en un hilo de voz pero por fortuna el agudo oído del pelirrojo logro alcanzar.

―Pues digamos que aún no exploro del todo ¿me acompañas? –de la enorme impresión Nitori dejo caer a su perro revelando tener su rostro rojizo, abría su boca con la intención de aceptar la invitación más parece que le hicieron mute a su voz, solo quedo asentir tímidamente, Rin le estaba invitando ¡quería morir y revivir miles de veces! Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando comenzaron a andar por su nueva casa, subieron las escaleras para toparse con una segunda pequeña sala de estar, aún estaba sin decorar estaba todo vacío pero ya se hacían una idea de lo que abría ahí.

―Lo que más me gusta es la vista –comento Rin sonriente al entrar en una de las habitaciones que había, grande con una cama extensa Nitori era un lento para reaccionar pues posteriormente dijo:

―¿Así que esta es la habitación que escogiste? –el pelirrojo frenó abruptamente por la pregunta, congelando su sonrisa convirtiéndola en una mueca tensa vio al menor que veía recorriendo con la mirada la hermosa pieza en la que estaban, incluso dándose el lujo de ir mas allá, viendo el baño y el armario para luego toparse con el gesto duro del mayor.― ¿Di-dije algo malo?

―Sucede que… esta habitación no es mía… es nuestra.

Largos instantes pasaron, y Nitori seguía con la misma expresión igual de torcida que la del pelirrojo, tal vez escucho mal "su habitación" eso sonaba a plural ¿era compartida? ¿Una cama para dos? ¿Y la litera? ¿¡Donde está la maldita literal!? Su corazón bombeaba sangre a más no poder, no podía creerlo aunque tenía mucho sentido ¡compartir cama! Sonaba ridículo habiendo tantas habitaciones por escoger

― ¡N-n-no puedo! E-es i-i-imposible ¡¿Tu y yo en la misma cama!? Lo siento pero ya sé cómo termina esto ―justo ahora pensaba en retroceder dejando aún más desubicado a Rin viendo como el ojiazul tenía la intención de agarrar sus cosas y regresar con el rabo entre las patas, para ambos fue un shock cuando el pelirrojo impidió total escape al menor, como si quisiera intimidarlo con su tamaño lo cual estaba funcionando ni siquiera sabía por que lo detenía ¿Por qué lo hacía?

―No te haré nada… lo prometo.

¿Por qué insistía tanto?

―…

A Nitori le costaba hablar, la distancia entre ellos era nula y sentir como era acorralado por su amado muy en el fondo estaba feliz, su aliento agitado chocaba con la clavícula del pelirrojo, a pesar de los desesperantes centímetros que los separaban ninguno hacia ni el intento por alejarse como si esto fuera un accidente (lo es) y tuvieran miedo de mover un solo dedo. Al final fue Nitori por culpa de sus nervios el primero en alejarse.

―Escogeré otra habitación –determino el ojiazul saliendo de la habitación casi azotando la puerta no por estar enojado ni nada… al contrario, supo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para tenerlo de cerca pero al estar cara a cara, frente a frente encarándose uno al otro en la vida real, era sumamente inquietante como si su valentía se desvaneciese como el agua, dio una gran calada de aire y se dirigió a una habitación al azar, allí dentro en su cómoda y silenciosa soledad podría asumir todo lo ocurrido… y con algo de suerte, saldría de allí.

―… Eh –Rin se quedó en su posición cual estatua con gesto digno de una obra de Picasso él también se dejó llevar por los nervios y termino por ahuyentar al menor vaya que no se podía meter más la pata porque toco fondo, se sentó en la cama suspirando ¿se habrá molestado? Lo más seguro, se abofeteaba mentalmente desde aquella noche que lo vio lloroso, se mostró decidido en "comenzar de nuevo" y helo aquí… segunda oportunidad y la había estropeado, no era precisamente bueno para esto.

―Qué me dices tú, amigo ¿Crees que fui un bruto? ¿Debería disculparme o rogarle? O en el peor de los casos… huir dejar atrás mi vida y mis amigos para comenzar una vida de ermitaño en el campo ¿sería lo mejor?

El Samoyedo llego agitando su colita dejando relucir su lengua rosada y sus jadeos constantes, como si el perro en serio pudiese responderle lo agarro en brazos esperando a que le hablara aunque fuera a ladridos. Recibió lamidas de ternura, es efectivo.

―Gracias, lo necesitaba.

Bajo al perrito que enseguida busco su rabo para perseguirlo un sinfín de veces mientras que Rin ahora más calmado se detuvo a pensar, tal vez suponiendo que está enojado debía hacer algo para compensarlo después de todo compartirían esta casa los dos juntos y preferiría llevarse bien a que estar llevando una vida de casados más separada que la de los divorciados ¡debe arreglarlo! ¿Pero cómo?

* * *

Era de cierta forma inusual, ver enfurruñado a cierto joven ojiazul de cabellos negros, inflando sus mejillas como un capricho infantil, su estoicismo inquebrantable era objeto de atención en el pelirrojo que buscaba respuestas, no era la persona más sociable pero tenía amigos a su alrededor en realidad había venido de tan lejos, al otro lado de la ciudad solo para consultar dudas con su buen amigo Makoto, no con su secreto crush porque lo más seguro es que se burlara de su inexperiencia. Por alguna razón, al verlos no se esperaba encontrar con el pelinegro molesto con el ojiverde, si se trataba de la lentitud del más alto lo comprendería el susodicho era tan amable que lastimaba corazones.

―No pienso preguntar que paso entre ustedes… ―y no le apetecía escuchar las versiones de este dúo pues apostaba que cada versión sería totalmente diferente a la otra, mejor era dejarlo todo en las penumbras de la incertidumbre y venir a lo suyo, con Makoto debido a que con esta criatura de ternura se podía hablar de diversos temas sin poner en el tema los malditos juicios adelantados. Haru haciéndose el indignado prefirió ir al baño a refrescarse al menos el agua no le guardaba secretos ni le "ponía el cuerno".

―Haha perdona esta así desde que Kisumi vino a visitarnos… está muy raro ―ya se hacía una idea de lo que ocurrió, aquel pelirosa estaba muy consciente de la situación de esta pareja así que el chico solo quería "jugar" ser la perra que pone en evidencia el colosal cariño que tiene Haru hacia su novio, el malévolo Kisumi es de temer. Rodó sus ojos sonrientes para luego tocar temas de "seriedad", recargo su barbilla en ambos dorsos de su mano para comenzar a relatar su incómoda situación.

―Nitori dentro de cuatro semanas cumplirá los dieciocho y cuando eso pase me casaré con él, no tengo opcion ―comento Rin recibiendo las miradas de atención de la orca, si Rin no sintiese terremotos de amor por cierto delfín ahora mismo estaría encima de una orca porque sus sonrisas enamoran a cualquier organismo viviente, prosiguió.― Y si vamos a estar juntos por lo menos quisiera llevarme bien, no es mal tipo pero creo… que hice algo… y ahora me odia.

― ¿Te odia? Rin, no adelantes los hechos.

―Lo sé lo sé… y bueno, quiero hacer algo para comenzar… no pienso enamorarme de alguien a quien acabo de conocer, me siento raro el tener que compartir una cama matrimonial ―ante esto el castaño alzo una ceja, realmente las cosas se salían de control con los padres del pelirrojo.― ¿Tu qué piensas, debería hacer algo?

―Incluso invitarlo a una cita es mucho para alguien que se asemeja a un animalito es como… ―aquí viene nuestro ojiverde con sus extrañas comparaciones que no dejan de ser adorables.― Un pequeño animalito del bosque, ante lo desconocido son desconfiados por eso se alejan lo más que pueden pero son curiosos así que para llamar su atención no puedes darle su comida en bandeja de oro creerá que tiene veneno ―ambos chicos se entendían a la perfección, Rin asentía comprendiendo todo como si la verdad fuese tan clara y obvia hasta ser lo más interesante del mundo ¡él era como el cazador y Nitori era…! pues sabrá Dios que es (un pato) pobre Nitori que lo comparaban con un animal.

―Tienes que ir lentamente, te daré una sugerencia… ven, acércate ―pidió el castaño susurrando al oído de Rin para contar su grandioso plan y a medida que los labios del castaño gesticulaban una sonrisa afilada del pelirrojo se asomaba mostrando sus peligrosos dientes de tiburón.

― ¿Funciona? –fue muy tonto preguntar, todos los fines de semana lo hacían ellos dos, el se sentía como el que hacia mal trío.

―Confía en mí.

* * *

**En la Noche**

Nitori permanecía imperturbable en su soledad, se había acoplado bien a su nueva habitación, su cama con sus frazadas favoritas, su almohada de la suerte, sus peluches ordenados; su escritorio "bien establecido" lleno de diarios de observaciones con datos basura de biología, otros de la escuela y de vez en cuando alguna hoja suelta con garabatos que bien podrían ser una imitación lejana de Pedro Sandoval, yendo desde su armario lleno de su ropa (algunos con iconos de gatitos) hasta su peculiar habito que aromatizar su habitación con una esencia embriagadora a Lavanda ¡y no olvidemos los posters de música y su colección miscelánea de música.

―Debo de decir que… esto está mucho mejor ―soltó el ojiazul complacido terminando de decorar su humilde morada ¡ah sí casi lo olvidaba! Había una pared un poco vacía que solo era adornada por un retrato al óleo de Rin Matsuoka leyendo un libro en una pose sacada de una revista de modelos, los lentes de hacían ver más sensual de lo que era, la viva imagen del pelirrojo eso sí que era un excelente trabajo bien elaborado y no la porquería de dibujitos que estaban en las hojas sueltas de su escritorio, pero no reparó en su obra hasta que lo vio ahí muy solitario en la pared lateral… si alguien entra y ve su dibujo… si Rin entra y ve un retrato suyo.

― ¡Soy un idiota! ―se exalto el de cabellos grisáceos buscando entre las cajas algo para cubrir ese bochornoso dibujo que ponía a la luz del público su amor no tan secreto por Rin, una pintura más grande que su dibujo fue la solución, un páramo de girasoles que compro en un mercado de pulgas en el extranjero, ahora finalmente veía la utilidad de esta obra. Levi no era un perro muy inteligente apenas llevaba semanas de vida pero si algo tenía claro era: que su humano estaba loquito por otro humano.

―Hah… hah… creo que ya está Levi… haha oh cielos si alguien hubiese visto el dibujo de Rin-san créeme que yo―

― ¿Me llamaste?

―¡Rin-san! –casi se atraganta con sus palabras y saliva al tenerlo tan cerca de su espalda ¡estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco! Ahora mismo se daba cuenta lo sensible que era su corazón, sus piernas flaquearon al ver al mayor dentro de su habitación, dicho pelirrojo se dio el lujo de ver su alrededor, lindo.

―Vine para saber si querías ver películas –fue increíble como el ojiazul arqueo su ceja incrédulo, parecía no creerse ni de chiste aquello ¿su amor platónico le estaba invitando a ver películas? Cielos, significaba que tendría que ponerse su mejor ropa y sus mejores perfumes para no verse como un niño con su guapísimo padre, otra deprimente comparación.― Aquí mismo, en la sala.

―Ah… aquí –eso era un alivio pensó Nitori analizo su respuesta y lo que paso en el día, fue muy grosero con el pelirrojo por haber insistido en dormir en otra habitación había otra formas de negarse, su actitud le apenaba además solo sería ver películas ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?― Por supuesto que si Rin-san ¿Qué clase de películas quiere ver?

―Terror –soltó con simpleza mientras veía como los colores se iban del cuerpo del ojiazul casi dejándolo color hueso.

―Pensándolo bien yo…

―Ni modos te jodes ya dijiste que si –sonrió triunfal el pelirrojo con la intención de jalar al menor hacia el pero se sorprendió lo liviano que era, se planteó la posibilidad de que su prometido fuera anoréxico, no midió su fuerza e incluso lo alzo por aires como un saco de patatas, con la ridícula mini fuerza del ojiazul los manotazos en su espalda se sentían como golpecitos de ternura, lo tumbo en el sofá en contra de su voluntad, la sala ya estaba preparada para la ocasión: en la mesa estaban el maratón de películas de grotescas que estarían a punto de ver, un rally intenso de pura adrenalina y gritos aniñados ya podía verlo venir. Sin olvidar las palomitas y las bebidas.

―Rin-san le agradezco que me invite pero en serio…

―Vamos, son películas espero que te guste _Hostel_ muy buena debo decir.

Tuvieron un comienzo fuerte para el gusto del ojiazul quien no se le daba muy bien controlar sus reacciones al ver películas, su cuerpo temblaba y sus pies los subía al tener la sensación de que al tenerlos al suelo una oz pasara por sus talones rebanando sus dos preciados piecitos, ocultaba su rostro en las escenas fuertes (casi todo el clímax) y sus sentidos de alertas estaban tan activos como un sensor de movimientos. Rin por su parte ni cosquillas sentía, tanto efecto especial sangriento le daba hambre y vio a su lado el pobrecillo en serio parecía estar sufriendo… ¿estaba empeorándolo? Quiso "alivianar" las condiciones pasando un brazo por detrás de los hombros del menor los cuales al mínimo contacto, el ojiazul pego un grito tan fuerte que fue capaz de despertar a los vecinos y mas allá.

―Pe-perdón… era mi brazo –ese era Rin rezando por sus tímpanos a que no estuvieran rotos. Pero era un necio y siguió sin retirar su brazo, pensaba que tal vez su extremidad brindaría comodidad y seguridad al menor, y no se equivocó.

―… No quiero ver, no quiero ver, no quiero ver ―repetía constantemente el ojiazul contradiciéndose teniendo los ojos bien abiertos y atentos a la pantalla de la tele, las muertes sangrientas y realistas hacían que sus gestos se retorcieran en asco y dolor, no soportaba esto, los gritos de las actrices lograban retumbar en los oídos del ojiazul, los gritos guturales de dolor hacían que su respiración se agitara y que su cuerpo temblara cual gelatina. Justo al matar a la víctima como impulso el menor termino por pegarse cual garrapata al cuerpo del mayor, logrando que su atención fuera directo al asustadizo ojiazul que estaba a nada de llorar no sabe si del miedo o del asco… tal vez lo segundo.

― ¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal… ―la voz del pelirrojo sonaba con cierto nerviosismo debido a lo pegado que estaba el menor, si fuera un gato sus pelos ahora mismo estarían todos crispados.

―Por favor te lo suplico te lo ruego quiero escoger la próxima película ―rogó el ojiazul dispuesto a besar los pies del mayor, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho pues sin saberlo la facción de vulnerabilidad de Nitori había blandecido un poco al pelirrojo quien acepto robóticamente. Finalmente escogería él, después de verse la trilogía de una masacre finalmente le tocaba el seleccionar una… a estas alturas podría ver todas las temporada de _My Little Pony _ sin problema alguno.

― ¿Quieres ver _Mujeres al ataque_? ―sinceramente Rin esperaba algo más masculino, pero no es como si la película fuese mala, vio al pobre Nitori quien parecía ya muy traumado, por su culpa tuvo que ver como un hombre le arrancaban el pene (dolor supremo extremo y todo lo que termine con "mo") no le negaría esta, ya era hora que eligiera.

―Me gusta como actúa Cameron Diaz ―comento Nitori después de largos mutes llenos de grititos ahogados, Rin rodó los ojos en realidad se esperaba algo súper femenino pero resultaba que le estaba gustando más de lo pensado, más de lo deseado… ok ya es oficial, ahora ama a Kate Upton. Y con eso fue suficiente para que ambos olvidaran todo lo sangriento de la trilogía y recordaran que la vida tiene buenos momentos, ahora podían regresar a la cama tranquillos, la habitación de Rin estaba a la izquierda y la de Nitori a la derecha era hora de dormir.

― ¿Ves? Ver comedias románticas no es tan malo –sonrió Nitori regresándole la frase.

―Bah, estuvo decente.

Un silencio tranquilo les invadió. El menor fue el primero en despedirse.

―… Buenas noches Rin-san.

―Uh… si… buenas noches –se golpeó mentalmente por haber sonado como un bobo.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir a gusto por la escena del pobre hombre al que le cortan el pene, toda la sangre y el dolor inexplicable que corría por sus venas, pero al menos el ojiazul tenía un lindo recuerdo ahora, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Rin, era todavía imposible que haya estado tan cerca del pelirrojo, no olvidaría el aroma que desprendía, y sobre todo no olvidaría que él fue el primero en pasar su brazo por sus hombros.

* * *

**.**

**La escena del pene (¿?) si pasa en la pelicula y me dio tanto asquito que mejor lo quite… too much… ¿Qué les pareció? Ese Rin dando el primer paso quien lo diría, Kisumi le hace de perra D: y Nitori es más artístico de lo que aparenta, iré lento con su relación (tampoco tanto, que hasta yo me fastidio) y cuando sea momento de "eso" quiero que al menos ellos dos estén conscientes de que se aman cual maricas colegialas XD Hostel la verdad no lo he visto, vi escenas y… Dios, los clips me dejan con ganas de suicidarme. Momo-kun te amo ; A ; Gracias por esperar, actualizare los fines de semana :) es cuando soy libre! Muchas gracias por sus reviews todos son un gran apoyo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comprometidos a la Fuerza **

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ya era lunes, ambos jóvenes tenían que ir a sus respectivas escuelas por la mañana Rin madrugaba saliendo a correr por la zona residencial, todavía no salía el sol y el pelirrojo consideraba que era momento de ganarle a las gallinas, el clima de la ciudad era ligeramente frío por las mañanas y era una sensación agradable cuando tu cuerpo entraba en calor y recibías pequeñas brisas frescas correr por tu piel; flojos como Nitori les costaba más levantarse de la cama, aunque había abierto sus ojos turquesa el menor se hacia la promesa de despertarse en cinco minutos.

― ¡Woof!

―Calla… dije que… cinco minutos… más... ―bostezo el peliplateado asomando su brazo solo para presionar la cabeza del perrito como si con eso fuera a apagar la alarma de un despertador, el samoyedo no se dio por vencido se las arregló para subir a la cama de su humano y lamer toda la extensión de su cara sobre todo su nariz obligando a que el ojiazul despertara por la falta de aire, salió de su cueva revelando unos mechones increíblemente distorsionados.

Sus ojos adormilados se cerraban por su cuenta, y resintió el frío en cuanto a salió de sus frazadas por lo que opto por bañarse con agua caliente, todo mientras el perrito albino travieso corría por los pasillos de la casa sintiéndose libre pero su nariz húmeda olfateo algo que llamo su atención, se encamino hacia la habitación de Rin sintiendo ese aroma atrayente con más intensidad, no sabía que era pero le gustaba. Metiendo su hocico donde no debía inicio su búsqueda por la comida, solo para cometer la patosa acción de tirar de un escritorio, eran fotos… los olfateó por pura curiosidad, no era comida. Probablemente su imaginación, el perrito se dio por vencido y dejo la habitación dejando aquellas fotos tiradas en el suelo.

―Levi… más te vale no andar haciendo de las tuyas ―advirtió el ojiazul poniéndose una camisa blanca y por arriba un suéter abierto color beige, una vez listo se preguntaba si Rin ya estaba despierto, lo busco por la casa aunque lo más cercano fue ver su habitación, limpia y hermosa.

_Cierto, esta iba a ser nuestra habitación._

Pensó el ojiazul viendo por el ventanal grande que regalaba una preciosa vista al amanecer para ese entonces el sol iba aclarándose con un espectáculo de colores en el cielo junto a una mezcla de nubes, se mostró fascinado pero algo en el suelo hizo que reparará sorprendido.

― ¡Lo sabía! Viniste a esculcar la habitación de Rin-san ―suspiro exasperados agachándose para recoger lo tirado, el perrito albino bajo sus orejas arrepentido pero eso no evito que se acercara a ver a su querido amo, muchas eran fotos de una sola persona y su impresión fue grande al ver la gran colección y variedad que poseía de aquel susodicho, Nitori vio con fijación una en la que se veía a un chico pelinegro en todo su esplendor.

―Es una linda persona… ―comento pasando de foto en foto, era un chico mayor que el eso se notaba, azabache como la noche, gélido como un hielo pero había en deje en su mirada que mostraba gentilidad, ciertas fotos habían capturado la hermosa sonrisa de ese chico, sonrisas bellísimas, con unos profundos ojos azul marino; Nitori entonces recordó que el pelirrojo dijo estar enamorado de alguien… ¿se refiera a esta persona?

― ¡Que crees que haces, Nitori! –fue descubierto, en cuanto escucho esa voz grave el menor se sobresaltó parándose de golpe con la vergüenza pegada en la cara, no era su intención espiar, Rin se aproximó peligrosamente hacia el menor quien creyó por un momento que le golpearía o algo, solo sintió como le arrebataban las fotos de la mano.― ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no tocar lo que no es tuyo? ―solo pudo encogerse en su lugar agachó la cabeza mirando el piso fijamente.

―Pe-Perdón…

Su mirada cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, haber sido atrapado in fraganti provocaba que el peso del arrepentimiento y la pena rebosara el vaso, rojo de la cara no se atrevió a darle pobres excusas al pelirrojo, ni podía hablar aunque su boca estuviese batallando arduo para articular, la tensión era palpable e insoportable, se torno de esta manera en tan solo unos instantes por lo que salio de allí con el rabo entre las patas, en cuanto estuvo en libertad agarro su mochila y prácticamente huyo de allí, azotando fuerte la puerta de entrada de manera que incluso Rin sintió el temblor hasta el segundo piso; no tendrá ganas de regresar a esa residencia hasta por la noche, su escuela quedaba lejos pero gracias a Dios tenia extremidades, ir caminando no le presentaba ningún obstáculo, durante su caminata tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo visto.

_Rin-san esta enamorado de esta persona..._

Había una gran colección de aquel pelinegro, tanto fotos como cartas ¿Acaso eran cartas de amor? ¿Se enviaban notas de cariño? Aquello hizo que Nitori apretara el brazo de su mochila con fuerza, se dijo a si mismo que no se rendiría tan fácilmente pero aquí estaba con la tentación de blandir la bandera blanca… no, no podía caer tan pronto. Aquí estaba el susodicho obstáculo.

Si se rendía eso significa que su amor por Rin no es cosa seria y, sinceramente pensaba que sus sentimientos por él eran complejos y profundos. No dejaría que las noches de desvelo y los suspiros de ausentes besos fueran en vano, alzo la frente en alto y siguió adelante. Calma calma, ahora le vendría bien una buena bebida energética.

* * *

Rin miro su escritorio regando las fotos de Haru en el mueble con cierto enfado que logro cohibir al pequeño cachorro albino, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio tirándose a su cama con molestia, se regañaba por haber sido un descuidado y dejado la puerta abierta, no quería que el peliplateado viese su enferma colección… de un amor no correspondido, debió quemarlas en su momento pero es imposible cuando tienes plasmada cincuenta veces la cara de ese alguien en cada foto, se sentía atrapado en esto.

―Tengo que irme ya ―murmuro el pelirrojo guardando las fotografías en una cajita con llave en las profundidades de su armario a lo que alcanzo a expulsar un suspiro, se preguntaba si estaba bien seguir con falsas esperanzas, se cambió rápido y dispuso a irse de la casa no sin antes alimentar del pequeño Levi, la casa cerrada con llave dispuso a irse a su universidad en auto.

En el campus estaría siendo esperado por sus amigos, aunque allí estaba el pelirosado encantado de la vida causándole migrañas al pobre delfin que con disgusto veía como estaba encima de Makoto quien no se daba ni por enterado. Rin no estaba complacido con la escena que veía ¿Por qué Haru no hacía nada por interponerse? Aparte de las miradas asesinas, el realmente se veía frustrado, al parecer lo de esta mañana le puso de mal humor, antes de clases se hizo la nota mental de ir por café de no ser así estaría contestándole al maestro por todo.

Unos tranquilizantes tampoco le vendrían mal.

―Hola Rin justamente estaba pensando en ti ―dijo el castaño sonriente a lo que el pelirrojo solo le basto con dirigir sus orbes rojizos hacia el ojiverde.― ¿Te fue bien con aquel chico? ¿Lograste reconciliarte con él? ―vaya, justamente no quería pensar en eso. Se apresuró a pedir su café mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

―Eso creo… que volvimos a meter la pata.

― ¿Otra vez? Ya es la tercera.

Y hubiese quedado en segunda vez si no hubiese guardado sus fotos con llave, no culpaba al ojiazul fue su culpa, lo que le preocupaba era que si Nitori era lo suficientemente listo para reunir las piezas y descubrir que aquel pelinegro era por el que se moría de amor... si él se llegara a enterar... pensaba en lo peor, lo divulgaría lo más seguro.

―Esta estúpida idea de mis padres va a terminar por matarme –se acarició el puente de la nariz recibiendo su café para darle un sorbo a este sin la necesidad de añadirle azúcar amargo estaba perfecto, cada vez se aferraba a la idea de la imposibilidad de enamorarse de alguien como Nitori no por la persona sino por la forma de casi obligarlo a relacionarse, imaginarse el casarse con ese alguien sin el más mínimo sentimiento de cariño.

―Tsk, solo me usan como un juguete.

―Yo no sé mucho sobre ustedes dos pero no le veo mejor forma que tratar con él, si lo conoces tal vez cambiaras de opinión e incluso…

― ¡No entiendes, no puedo porque en realidad yo…! –callo de inmediato, se mordió la lengua, estuvo a punto de decírselo, a nada de confesar que le gustaba el azabache y decir frente al novio de este iría siendo aún peor, rebusco con la mirada algo que decir como remplazo.― …N-no se me da socializar.

―Ya veo, de pequeño tú hablabas hasta por los codos y ahora eres tímido –río el castaño haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo, justo en ese momento había llegado Kisumi trayendo en su brazo al prisionero ojiazul que indiscretamente buscaba escapatoria, el ojiverde no podía ver lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, Rin sentía celos de ellos dos, se conocían desde pequeños y parece que tendrían un largo historial de vida juntos, juntos eran perfectos mientras que el… era el mísero personaje que terminaba con el corazón desquebrajado.

―Cuida lo que tienes no vaya ser que alguien te lo arrebate.

― ¿Eh dijiste algo Rin? –Makoto estaba tan distraído viéndolos "jugar" que no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

―Nada importante, tengo que irme ya a clases eso significa que tu… ―agarro el cuello de la camisa del pelirosado arrastrándolo sin piedad.― Pequeña criatura de Satanás vienes conmigo, eso si no quieres perder clases y reprobar un semestre.

―Eso es muy drástico Rin por faltar una clase no me van a reprobar además… ―cuando Shigino afilaba esos ojos morados suyos refulgían con un brillo misterioso y temible.― ¿Por qué demonios no te le confiesas ya? Esto de ver como tu kokoro sufre por Haru incluso a mí me tortura.

―Cállate no pienso hablar.

―Si plasmas tus deprimentes historias en Tumblr tendrás muchos followers y le darán reblog a tus post ¿sabes lo excitante que es eso? Quien necesita amor cuando se tiene Tumblr –refunfuño adorable el Kisumi inflando sus mejillas como ardilla, las clases iban a empezar de esa forma con un molesto y atractivo amigo y un vaso de café a medio tomar.

* * *

"_¡Estoy enamorado de ti Rin-san!" declaro el peliplateado sintiendo sus lágrimas caer por sus suaves mejillas cubiertas por un tenue rosado, se había confesado, sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, sus ojos brillaban despampanantes, exageradas y abundantes eran sus pestañas negras, la adrenalina corría por sus venas esperando una contestación digna de un guion shoujo. Aquí viene._

"_No llores más, mi pequeño ángel abrázame y no me sueltes" envolvió al pequeño ojiazul en sus grandes brazos protegiéndolo de todo, embriagándolo de amor; el escenario plagado de frescas rosas dejando que la tormenta de pétalos los envuelva, solo ellos dos en su mundo. _

―Creo que tu imaginación se fue muy allá Nagisa –habló Nitori sacando al rubio de sus expectativas, ya que Nitori vivía con Rin esperaba un romance de película pero solo llevaba un día en esa casa y quería fugarse, ambos se encontraban en medio del almuerzo, el peliplateado había estado escuchando todas las fantasías de su mejor amigo y ninguna se acercaba a la dura realidad, quería escupir su jugo.

― ¿Eh? Bueno… que tal algo como…

**Expectativa:**

_Nitori se aferró a la camisa del menor escondiendo sus ojos de la escena de terror, el cuerpo de Rin estaba caliente era una sensación de grata seguridad y paz, cuando estaba con él su corazón estaba feliz y sus sentimientos se mezclaban con los nervios, sentía en su pecho los latidos desenfrenados aquellos «doki doki» temía que fueran escuchados por su novio._

"_Rin-senpai tengo miedo" _

"_Descuida, mientras estés conmigo nada te pasara"_

"_senpai…"_

― ¡Yo no dije eso y además no le digo "senpai" deja de inventar cosas extrañas! ―volvió a meterse el ojiazul.

**Realidad:**

_Nitori se agarraba del mayor como garrapata desesperada no tenía la intención de soltarse y a pesar de su asco tenía los ojos pegados a la tele sin apartar viendo con horror la escena donde la mujer es rebanada, litros y litros de sangre caían sobre una mujer que al parecer le excitaba tener sangre en su piel, que horrible fetiche._

"_Nitori… tus uñas… me las estas enterrando"_

_El menor no podía contestar estaba tan concentrado que no escuchaba la voz del otro, solo en su mente pasaba la idea de no viajar por diversión a lugares sospechosos, o terminaría en ese mismo lugar y tal vez para su muy mala suerte… le cortarían el pene._

―Buu~ ustedes no son divertidos –inflo sus mejillas el rubio pues en su cabeza imaginaba algo más rosa, con brillitos sacados de una historia shoujo empalagoso.

―Hah… y a pesar de que estoy enamorado de Rin-san mis ganas por regresar a casa son nulas, creo que pasare por algún lado a perder el tiempo.

Pensó que esa sería la mejor opción, sus clases transcurrieron como un día normal de cualquier estudiante, para finalizar en un atardecer con el maestro retirándose y los alumnos dejando el aula poco a poco Nitori seguía en su lugar sentado mirando fijamente su celular, enviando mensajes a diestra y siniestra a sus conocidos como si tuviese todo el tiempo de mundo y no tuviera deberes que hacer, le gustaba su lugar pegado a la ventana desde ahí tenía una vista hermosa hacia el atardecer que iba desde tonos anaranjados a rosados o morados, las nubes se oscurecían y le indicaban que debía moverse o la noche le ganaría.

_No he podido dejar en pensar en aquella persona que aparece en las fotos de Rin-san no hay duda, esa es la persona que le gusta… me siento culpable por espiar sus cosas ¡debo disculparme apropiadamente y darle un regalo! Sí, eso parece apropiado._

Sonrió con una idea fija: comprar algo para Rin. Parecía ser el tipo de chicos que no comen dulces lo más seguro es que los postres no le vendrían bien, un regalo simple y lindo ¡tenía una idea! Fue andando por las calles de la ciudad, una vez dentro del vagón que lo llevaría al centro, en ese mar de gente sumergido en sus pensamientos ignorando el bullicio y el sonido de los teléfonos.

¿Un ramo de flores? Ni que fuera una chica ¿una cadena de oro? No tenía suficiente dinero.

Bajo del vagón y comenzó a andar por las tiendas sin tener mucho éxito, se le acababan las ideas y no encontraba algo bueno para el pelirrojo. Le gustaría apresurarse y encontrar algo bueno antes de que la noche este literalmente encima del ojiazul digamos que no se le daba bien andar por calles infestadas de gente ¿la razón? Nitori vio a una persona que cara amable, sonreía agradable y portaba un traje negro seguramente es un trabajador es decir un habitante japonés común y corriente, su carismáticos rasgos le inspiraron confianza suficiente para acercársele y preguntar.

―Buenas tardes quisiera preguntarle ¿Dónde será un buen lugar para comprar regalos?

― ¿Quién eres tu renacuajo escuálido? Fuera de mi vista estás alterando mis chakras ¡shu shu largo!

Uy si, simpático, amigable, buen mozo, al diablo este hombre lo escucho por unos segundos y le parecía un fastidio pero… ojos vemos pero corazones no sabemos.

_Por eso odio venir a esta parte._

Pues nada, siguió caminando sin un rumbo veía un sinfín de tiendas pero era irónico no ver en los mostradores algo simple, bonito y barato ¿Qué tanto les costaba bajar los condenados precios? El dulce arome de unos panquecitos le hicieron voltear a la izquierda, el olor a chocolate le atraía y casi por hipnotismo termino en esa tienda de detalles femeninos, rosado y un estilo vintage que le provocaba vomitar de lo esponjoso de la decoración.

― ¡Tenemos un clientes ve y atiende Mako-chan! ―dijo una mujer hermosa que estaba cargando cajas ¿Por qué? Un misterio pero no le dio gran relevancia, pues lo siguiente que vio le quito el aliento en muchos sentidos, tuvo que alzar ligeramente la cabeza para chocar ojos con el susodicho "Mako-chan" ¿Mako-chan? No le veía sentido agregarle el tierno "chan" cuando frente a él ¡había un poste de luz! Era alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con unos lentes de montura negra, no era mala combinación.

― ¿Qué desea? Tenemos ahora descuentos por los pasteles de cumpleaños ―su voz contradecía a su enorme tamaño, era dulce, suave y agradable no como el hombre de traje anterior.

―U-uhm perdón vine aquí porque… olí el chocolate.

―Ya veo, oliste los brownies que está preparando Haru-chan.

― ¿Haru…chan? ―repitió el peliplateado sin poder evitarlo sonrió simpático cuando vio al "poste de luz" sonrojarse y tirar su libreta de notas al piso por el pequeño sobresalto causado por los nervios y la pena, se acomodó los lentes aumentándole a la reacción un toque de ternura, Dios este hombre… tiene su encanto irresistible pensó Nitori entrando en shock al mismo tiempo el hámster de su cabeza reacciono y comenzó a correr en su rueda ejercitadora a la velocidad de la luz provocando que la energía corriera por la imaginación del ojiazul

**Fantasía:**

_El castaño sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir cual desquiciado estos sentimientos cálidos y temibles, esta sensación de amor le asustaba al mismo tiempo no quería apartarse, su rubor rosado lo sintió en sus pómulos y sus manos temblar, se acomodó sus lentes sin razón aparente, recargo una mano en el árbol de cerezo dejando que una briza clásica agitara sus cabellos y los pétalos le brindaran un espectáculo romántico._

―_Makoto… hace poco descubrí que eres el hombre con el que quiero estar, el que me quita el sueño y se apodera de mi mente, tus ojos me vuelven loco ¡eres el hombre de mis sueños!_

―_Rin… yo… siento lo mismo por ti, si no eres tu nada tiene sentido._

―… _Makoto…_

―_Rin..._

―_Makoto_

―_Rin_

Despertó de su fantasía dándose cuenta que en ese transcurso no había parpadeado ni un minuto y sus ojos permanecían bien abiertos al temeroso castaño que se sintió intimidado por la mirada fija y acosadora del menor, debía disculparse Nitori acaba de tener eso afamados "pensamientos fujoshis" tranquilízate, calma tus caballos Aiichirou.

― ¿Qué haré? Solo traje el dinero necesario para comprar algo para Rin-san.

―¿Eh, Rin?… bueno ya que eres cliente primerizo convenceré al chef para que te dé unos gratis

― ¿Lo dice en serio? ―cada vez que escuchaba al castaño más pensaba que se había de tratar de un ángel el cual sonriente entro a la cocina pero en cuanto entro ¡adiós sonrisa y hola ataque de pánico! ahora estaba hiperventilando, sentía que el aire se le iría por los oidos pero suerte que el azabache llego para darle palmadas a la cabeza al ojiverde, cosa que no era de gran ayuda pero igual calmaba a su novio.

―Que paso... si es otro testigo de Jehova ignóralo.

―No… adivina quien acaba de entrar a la tienda.

― ¿Obama?

―El prometido de Rin –esto fue suficiente para que el ojiazul dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, miró fijamente a su novio quien tal vez de tanto comer dulce se hacía alucinar, la pareja se dedicó a asomar por la puerta y se sorprendieron cuando vieron al susodicho peliplateado sentado viendo la hermosa y pomposa decoración mientras balanceaba sus pies y sacaba fotos seguramente lo postearía en Instagram; los ojos azul y verdes se encontraron con ciertos nervios nunca pensaron encontrarse a esa persona, debían hacer algo.

―Dale tus brownies gratis.

― ¿Qué? No voy a hacer eso, mis panquecitos son para ti.

― ¿Aaw en serio Haru? Que dulce… pero tenemos que dar buena impresión ―el más bajo al escuchar el "pero" inflo sus mejillas cruzándose de brazos viéndose como un niño haciendo capricho.

―Está bien, me presentare –se le alboroto el cabello lacio componiendo la postura recta saliendo de la cocina para presentarse ya luego le darían la noticia de la enorme casualidad y el verdadero "el mundo es un pinche pañuelo" mientras se acomodaba pensaba en que sería correcto para empezar, su nombre definitivamente, no era bueno para iniciar charlas sobre todo cuando las personas descubrían que Haru-chan era un Haru-kun

―Buenas tardes mi nombre es Haruka Nanase mira te sonara muy loco pero…

―¡AAAAH! –pego un grito el peliplateado cuando sus ojos se centraron solo y solamente en el rostro del chef, cabello azabache como la noche, ojos profundos e intensos como el mar, facciones de una típica belleza silenciosa ¡no había duda! Lo vio esta mañana en las fotos de su amado ¡su verdadero rival en el amor! Tras haber espantado al pelinegro haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos se concentro bien en los ojos saltones del peliplateado ¿Hizo algo mal?

Tal vez tenía harina en la cara.

Probablemente tenia nata en la ropa y fácilmente se pueda mal pensar.

Quizá no es lo que esperaba.

Pero resulta que no era ninguna de las tres. Pero el más pequeño ante esto dejo que su imaginación nuevamente volase, si aquí vine otra fantasía salvaje

**Fantasía:**

_Haru recargo una mano en el árbol de cerezos dejando que los pétalos le bailaran a su alrededor como una danza de las hadas, sus mejillas rojizas, y el típico cliché de las onomatopeyas de los corazones "doki" ya que esta es la segunda vez que tenemos esta visión ahora lo vemos más como una parodia de escena shoujo._

―_Rin, eres el amor de mi vida eres el dueño de mis latidos._

―_Haru… déjame mostrarte una vista que jamás hayas visto._

―… _Rin…_

―_Haru…_

―_Rin_

―_Haru_

Nitori se aferraba al sofá de terciopelo rojo con pavor y un pequeño sonrojo ¡el ataque de los pensamientos fujoshis! Tenía una un tic en el ojo derecho al igual que su ceja, tal vez dejo que su mente volara al infinito y más allá, trato que controlarse.

―Perdón, es que… te felicito por los brownies huelen delicioso ―dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.― Deberías estar trabajando como profesional o ya sabes en los programas de _Top Chef_ tu seguramente te robarías las cámaras ―sin querer alzo la voz, debía disculparse seguía un tanto sorprendido y nervioso ¿saben lo raro que es encontrarse con el amado de tu amado? Duele pero al mismo tiempo tiene su toque cómico.― Perdón otra vez hehe… soy Nitori Aiichirou.

―Aha… mucho gusto –ahora el pelinegro tenía miedo de estrechar mano con el joven no vaya ser que con el contacto fuera a atacarlo con otro grito. Tras ese encuentro inusual el castaño salió con su misma sonrisa encantadora para acercarse a los dos, escuchó gritos tal vez lo mejor sería no preguntar.

―Nitori-kun es un placer conocerte, somos amigos de Rin con el que pronto te casaras y pues… nos parece buena idea que los tengas gratis, los hizo Haru especialmente para ti.

―No había de otra ¡Auch!―murmuro el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos y arrugando su nariz recibiendo un codazo del ojiverde por la descortesía aunque no importa no llego a los oídos de Nitori quien se fascino por el hermoso y significativo presente, esas lagrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos no estaba seguro si eran por la felicidad o la tristeza: Haru sabía hacer panquecitos y el no.

―Vaya… muchas gracias, los cuidare muy bien… dentro de mi estómago.

Tal vez ya era de noche, pero no sabía cuan ameno seria tener una conversación con un "poste de luz" y una "inminencia en los panquecitos" aunque este segundo soltaba de vez en cuando comentarios rudos era divertido verlos pelear a su manera (mas bien parecia pelea de novios) el negocio había cerrado y perdió un poco el tiempo con este dúo, tal vez llegaría tarde a casa tarde pero ¿realmente importa? Sinceramente no quería llegar, aquí estaba bien. Makoto era una persona habladora tenía su lado adorable y también un lado genial; Haru por otra parte era indiferente e introvertido pero tenía algo que le simpatizaba, una energía que desprendía el ojiazul la cual era agradable.

―Dios miren la hora me tengo que ir ya –reacciono el ojiazul viendo la hora desde su celular, apresurado agarro su mochila y dando nuevamente las gracias dejo la tienda, por supuesto que volvería aunque esta ocasión fue Haru a ayudar con los postres, en realidad esos dos no trabajaban pero era increíble ver cuán cercanos eran esos dos… tanto que parecían… novios.

¿Ellos dos? ¿Pareja romántica? Si claro, no puede ser posible… Si Rin se enamoraba de alguien es porque seguramente le corresponde ¿Haru y Makoto? Buen chiste, Nitori. Al llegar a casa fue sorprendido que las luces seguían prendidas ¿a las 11 de la noche? Pensó en la probabilidad de que algún desconocido haya entrado sea lo sea, no le daba importancia, saco las llaves y con eso logro entrar a su hogar, el primero en recibirlo fue su perrito quien estuvo triste todo el día al no ver llegar a su humano.

―¡Nitori! ―esa voz, oh no esta vez luce más furioso que calmado, seguramente quiere seguir regañándole, tal vez le golpeara y comenzaría así una triste historia sobre un chico el cual sufre de abuso intrafamiliar pero otra vez… su imaginación se adelantaba.― ¿Dónde te has metido? Son las 11 de la noche por un momento pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo.

Tardó mucho en discernir la oración ya que el ojiazul no era precisamente alguien perspicaz así que quedó callado unos minutos para analizar: acaba de preguntar dónde estuvo, le recalco la hora y finalmente el pelirrojo demuestro un fragmento de sus angustiados pensamientos y con eso supo llegar a una conclusión la cual le provoco formular una bien disimulada sonrisa.

― ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

―Obviamente idiota, pudo haberte pasado algo y yo aquí metido en casa como si nada –acaba de darse cuenta que cuando el mayor está enojado es más sincero con sus sentimientos, no había sido consciente de sus palabras hasta que vio las mejillas del menor colorearse. Un incómodo silencio lleno la sala, nadie se atrevía a iniciar una conversación solamente quedaban ahí parados sin hacer nada sin embargo no podían estarse toda la vida evitándose el contacto visual solo porque eran dos individuos antisociales, el ojiazul rebusco en su mochila sacando de ahí de manera avergonzada un panquecito bien guardado en su adorable paquete que correspondía a la rosada y fantasiosa decoración de la tienda de hace unos minutos.

―Traje esto… para ti, porque siento realmente haber visto _eso_ –se sinceró el menor extendiéndole el presente que termino por ser un postre, el pelirrojo estiro su boca en una mueca de desagrado haciendo gala de sus filosos y peligrosos dientes, claro que detestaba el chocolate él era hombre de lo amargo, picante, ácido cualquier cosa que no le deje sabores azucarados en el paladar pero era incapaz de despreciar un regalo de alguien, hizo acopio de esfuerzo sosteniendo el dulce en sus manos, la mueca estirada hacia abajo pronto se formó en una sonrisa ladina y forzosa, lo que contaba era la intención.

―No te preocupes no estaba enojado contigo.

― ¿No?

―En realidad temía a que lo divulgaras.

―Rin-san ¿Qué idea te haces de mi persona? Yo no haría semejante barbaridad.

―No lo sé haha simplemente lo pensé porque ya sabes tú estás enamorado de mí y yo… ehm ―cállate Rin cállate, no sigas, ahora mismo la narradora deseaba ponerle un bozal al bocazas del mayor, la corriente de nervios y alivio hablo por si sola y salió en forma de escupitajo en palabras pues aquello solamente lo diría una persona con harta imprudencia en el sistema, Nitori borro su sonrisa un momento.

Claro, obviamente que Rin no cambiaría de opinión solo por el hecho de vivir con alguien como él, quiso auto convencerse de pensamientos positivos Haru era un chico realmente agraciado, de buen físico y una personalidad que no te encontrarías en cualquier calle nipona, aquel ojiazul era verdaderamente especial en cambio Nitori era… no tenía esos dotes para la gastronomía, tampoco tenía rasgos marcados como los del pelinegro, tampoco tenía una actitud destacable él era… común, simple y sin gracia todo esto provoco que una incógnita se formara en la cabeza del menor ¿había algo que le hiciera único? Probablemente hoy no encontraría la respuesta.

―Hah bueno, ya es tarde y tengo que hacer mi tarea ―hablo el ojiazul cargando su mochila.― Me tengo que ir ya Rin-san pase buenas noches ―finalmente sonrió cargando de su pequeño samoyedo subiendo las escaleras, dejando atrás a su futuro pretendiente en la sala viendo con desdén al inocente panquecito pero con el hecho de pensar que es un regalo de Nitori trato de aceptar y suavizar sus toscas muecas, no se lo comería lo dejaría en un lugar seguro y fresco donde estaría ahí bien hasta que al menos caducase.

Una vez en la comodidad de su habitación, el ojiazul suspiro feliz de encontrarse en su habitación, se sintió mal por haberle mentido en realidad no haría la tarea ya luego se las arreglaría para copiarla de alguien, en cambio saco una libreta con un aspecto desapercibido el perfecto camuflaje de un "diario" o "bitácora", simple y no resaltable pero su contenido guardaba más de cientos de secretos que solo debían quedar dentro de su mente, agarro un lápiz, encendió su lámpara dándole un toque inspirador, se puso los audífonos conectados a su celular para finalmente tantear en su biblioteca de música, este caso pondría una de Imagen Dragons realmente no importaba el orden de las canciones simplemente comenzó a escribir.

_Aunque mi convivencia con Rin-san es nula he tenido el privilegio de estar más cerca de él, de ser objetivo de su preocupación y eso en realidad me hace muy feliz siento que con esos insignificantes detalles estoy avanzando en grande, todavía me parece pronto considerarlo como mi "prometido" o "futuro esposo" me avergüenzo con facilidad, me hago bolita con solo pensarlo._

_He tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Tachibana-san y a Nanase-san ambos son personas agradables no importa cuán diferentes sean ellos dos parecen complementarse a la perfección, uno es dulce y amable el otro es serio pero con buenas intenciones aunque sus palabras sean "rudas" y de esto Tachibana-san está muy consciente y lo acepta tal y como es, siento un poco de envidia._

_Pero es triste, siendo que ambos podrían ser una excelente pareja Rin-san está enamorado de Nanase-san siento que de esto podría haber probabilidad, hablamos de Rin-san después de todo no pase por alto la familiaridad con la que hablaban de él, nuevamente sentí un poquito de envidia... a mí también me gustaría conocerlo así de bien que ellos; me pregunto si estará bien que continúe con esto del compromiso._

_¿Estará bien que siga conociendo más a Rin-san? Nanase-san conoce desde hace mucho a Rin-san parece más correcto que ellos dos terminen juntos eso es lo que dice mi moral pero ¡mi hipotálamo dice que al diablo todo, que ama con toda mi vida a Rin-san! Dios… me siento como una perra. ¿Qué pasara si Nanase-san le corresponde? ¿Pido el divorcio o lucho por la persona que quiero? Quiero darme de golpes contra el escritorio. _

Se detuvo un momento para pensar bien lo que escribía, entrelazo sus dedos y dejo que su barbilla se recargara en el dorso viendo hacia su ventana que mostraba una clara noche nocturna con preciosas estrellas a lo muy lejano, aunque se sintiera feliz seguía estando muy lejos de Rin, su distancia era equivalente a la distancia con las estrellas del firmamento… muy pero muy lejano.

―No debo… ―frunció el ceño Nitori sin razón alguna cada vez iba haciendo más fuerza.― No debes Aiichirou… ―dio una calada de aire profunda para retener el líquido que comenzaba a lubricar sus ojos, la razón de su aparente ceño forzado, creía que si veía arriba lograría que las lágrimas se fueran no debía bajar la mirada, pero un pequeño descuido fue suficiente para que se desbordara el primer par de lágrimas que fueron humedeciendo el caminito hasta el borde para luego caer en la libreta abierta mojándolo a su paso.

Tras mucho pensarlo noto que estaba en su soledad, en su habitación un lugar libre donde podría llorar sin preocuparse, parecía una buena idea, se recargo en su silla dejándose llevar contra la corriente, por esta ocasión se daría este lujo de ahogarse en esos pequeños detalles que resultaban mortíferos para su corazón, hipaba y sollozaba en silencio permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran, el grafito se humedecía y hacia inentendibles las notas secretas del ojiazul.

Era un poco doloroso saber que no podías ser correspondido, temía que así fuera que nunca llegara a ser admitido como la persona más importante para Rin; sin haberlo querido quedo durmiendo bajo los brazos de algún ente del sueño que bajo su juicio decidió que el ojiazul merecía descansar, su mente estaba nublaba de pensamientos desesperados, necesitados de un abrazo y un "todo estará bien".

* * *

― ¡Rin-kun despierta de una vez! ―el susodicho no tuvo oportunidad de levantar la mirada pues el ligero peso de alguien le llego por sorpresa, alguien colgada de su espalda como si su gran espalda fuera para escalar, sus ojeras relucieron y su típico peinado lucia más alborotado que nunca, había pasado la noche en vela en realidad seria objetivo de burla para sus amigos por lo que mentía diciendo que se ha desvelado con la tarea pero la verdad es: el chico con el que vivía llego tarde a casa y además de eso, no pudo conciliar el sueño ya que sus palabras le habían dejado dejes de culpabilidad.

¿Cuán idiota puedes ser Matsuoka?

― ¿Qué pasa no me vas a pegar o regañar como siempre lo haces? –a la castaña le llamo la atención la falta de motivación en el pelirrojo.

― ¿Estabas aquí?

― ¡Que grosero! Y yo que siempre me preocupo por ti en serio hombre tú no tienes remedio –era una chica más en esa bola de población universitario dentro de la clasificación de femeninas, era castaña rojiza, lacio y desordenado como su actitud extrovertida y enérgica, por alguna razón terminaron siendo amigos.

―Ahora que lo pienso nunca puedo relajarme porque ciertas pulgas siempre están detrás de mi… ¡y tú eres la pulga mayor!

―Me halagas pero ya dime en serio ¿Por qué la cara tan larga?

―Parece que he dicho algo estúpido.

―Rin-kun... siempre estás diciendo estupideces –tras esto la pobre universitaria recibió el clásico apretón de cabeza. Ambos adultos jóvenes parecían pareja discutiendo pero claro que este momento fue interrumpido por un tercero que llego cual rayo acercándose por la espalda del pelirrojo quien en cuanto bajo la guardia fue asaltado por un abrazo.

― ¡Rin~!

―Maldición Kisumi –el pelirosa tenía ganas de fastidiar más cuando Rin estaba de malas sin embargo parece que venía con cierta intención de charlar. Y no había mejor momento que la hora de descanso, en realidad desconocía por completo del tema probablemente le estaba haciendo caminar por el campus solo para decirle "hola" si es el caso, va a desfigurar esa cara de niño bonito que tiene.

―Makoto ya me conto~ conoció a tu pretendiente ayer por la noche, me lo describió físicamente y quiero preguntarte ¿Piensas violarte a un niño? –una mano estampo contra la cabeza del pelirosa que rogaba perdón por la osadía sintiendo su cabeza apretujarse al punto de explotar. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, le sorprendía que el castaño conociera a Nitori ahora esto le volvía a preocupar.

―No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti, tienes intenciones oscuras con Makoto te recuerdo que él está prácticamente casado.

―Pero escucha esto Rin ¿no te parece esto una mierda sacada de alguna novela romántica destroza feelings? Solo piénsalo, Tu amas a Haru pero estas reverendamente jodido porque obvio no te pelara –dios que sutil Kisumi, hazle recordar al pelirrojo que sus esperanzas son tan pequeñas como las partículas, vaya cabrón.― Pero aquí tienes, a un chiquillo babeando por ti, al menos úsalo para desahogarte.

―Eres un imbécil ¿Qué te acabas de tomar?

―Ahorita tengo un examen del tamaño de una tesis no he dormido en dos días y me las he arreglado con puro café cargado, tal vez eso explique las barbajanadas que te digo –no cabe duda, el chico no se sabía si era un tonto o… un tonto.― Pero te diré algo… muy, muy pero muy serio.

―Adelante dilo, al fin y al cabo dirás que tienes cocaína en tus calcetines –Kisumi callo unos momentos para pensar lo que dijo para luego soltar una sonrisita picara.

―No precisamente en mis calcetines –tras esto el pelirrojo prefirió no tocar el tema, no quería saber donde guardaba las drogas, no quería saber, ni loco va a preguntar.― Soy tu amigo desde secundaria y siempre te he visto babeando por Haru pero me rompe el corazón que durante tu vida hayas tenido que soportar la mierda del amor no correspondido y sin embargo mírate aquí estas hoy todavía desesperado por él en serio y dices que el imbécil soy yo –Rin no pudo contradecirse ya que el mismo se veía como un idiota cegado a un amor imposible, estaba consciente y no tiraba la toalla.

―Nitori es un niño… dentro de poco tendrá 18 pero ¡eso no importa casi lo sigue siendo! Y pues, creo que lo mejor es conocerlo un poco, antes de saber cómo era le lanzabas pestes al pobre… no sigas torturándote y date una oportunidad por primera vez en tu vida ―vayas palabras casi ni arrastro las palabras como el borracho que suele ser, el de ojos morados tuvo que correr pues su examen seria dentro de poco y debía tomarse otras dos tazas de café dejando a Rin solo en el campus sentado en el césped reflexionando, le dijo una verdad lastimeras pero era eso: la verdad.

―Tch… en serio resulta que yo soy el imbécil.

* * *

**Holi otra vez me pone muy feliz sus reviews gracias ; w ; son las mejores y también por quienes le dan dado fav a la historia eso es genial, las quiero :3 Aquí tienen el capítulo 3 lo hice más largo de lo común porque no quería pararle con la escena triste de Nitori es decir ¡no puede acabar ahí! Así que pase con Rin, recuerden que también él ha sufrido mucho pobre y por eso quise hacer insinuaciones RinHaru y MakoHaru, pinche Nitori y sus fantasías locas. **

**Lo subo antes porque este fin de semana estaré ocupadita y algo me dice que no tendré tiempo así que pues, le metí el pedal y lo termine a tiempo :D un saludo y un abrazo a todas y muchas gracias, la veo en el próximo capítulo con más sorpresas ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ji ji holi otra vez :D trayéndoles el cuarto capítulo de este fumado fic lleno de homosexuales frustrados, quiero agradecerles por dejar reviews que la verdad me ponen muy feliz y hasta incluso me río con ustedes :') ustedes son las dueñas de mis "doki" XD hahaha eso sonó tonto perdón mejor vamos directo al grano y empecemos con el capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

**.**

**Comprometidos a la Fuerza**

**Capitulo #4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Una semana después. Rin se encontraba en un centro comercial bastante grande y poblado como es normal, el pelirrojo echó una mirada corta a su reloj pensando en el retraso de alguien, ambos habían quedado en una salida de amigos, aceptó pero de haber sabido que "esa" persona iba tardarse dos horas hubiera rechazado la "cita" desde un principio; cuando finalmente la vio a lo lejos saludándolo no pudo evitar molestarse con ella ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tardaban tanto en arreglarse?

― ¡Rin-kun perdón por tardar! ―el clásico "apretón de cabeza" veía a todos iguales ante su ley por lo tanto hombres como mujeres podían ser víctimas de esto indiscriminadamente, la castaña chillo cual animalito indefenso tratando de zafarse se trataba de una chica menuda de cabellos chocolatosos, los cuales iban peinados en una linda cebolla dejando que ciertos mechones cortos adornasen los costados de su cara y fleco iba acompañado con un broche de flor.

Bastante linda había que admitir, tenía bastantes cualidades que podrían hacerla de una magnifica novia y como toda humana poseía patosos defectos a esta chica respondía al nombre de "Yazaki Aki" de su misma facultad, compañera de clases y por consiguiente: amiga. Pero claro que para el pelirrojo era así sin embargo para la castaña esos sentimientos que tenía por su amigo pasaron de ser de "estima" a "amor".

Como cualquier chica joven enamorada pensaba que debía ser un claro error de cálculos, o un averío en su sistema pero no, los encuentro y tratos cotidianos descubrió que hasta el mínimo roce con el pelirrojo hacia que su corazón saliera disparado a todas partes (en sentido figurado no es como si de verdad saliera disparado de su boca) y por supuesto tras confirmar esto solo le quedaba vivir con esa dulce opresión entonces ¿Cuál era el problema? Que sus sentimientos por él la estaban volviendo loca y por eso confesaría su amor en los hermosos patios de los centros comerciales, había una linda zona solitaria, colorida y soleada lugar perfecto para escupir palabras secretas… que ya no serían tan secretas después de esto.

Por alguna razón pensamos que tenemos una pequeña oportunidad, que tal vez el 1% sobrante se cumpla.

―Rin-kun ¿sabes? Hace mucho que quiero decirte algo muy importante…

Estos sentimientos de una chica que sueña con poder estar al lado del chico que le gusta, su sonrojo resalto aún más gracias al maquillaje, sus labios brillosos por el gloss titubearon y sus manos nerviosas se buscaban unas a otras y jugueteaban con ansiedad haciendo una pequeña demostración de sus uñas bien pintadas de colores pastel, acomodo sus cabellos, miró hacia otra parte menos los ojos penetrantes del pelirrojo, de su frente cayo una gota de sudor.

―Siempre te he visto como un chico serio y antisocial que tal vez nunca podrías casarte porque eres tan amargado que no soportarías estar con otra persona ―tras estas palabras obviamente el mayor frunció el ceño debía corregirla pues "amargado" no era… no del todo aun.― Pero… la vida es horrible todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasándome ¡esto apesta! ―Rin quedo ligeramente sobresaltado fue inevitable dar un paso y medio hacia atrás, pues Aki comenzó a verse a sí misma con cierto horror como si esto fuese un mal chiste.

―Tú me conoces bien Rin ¿desde cuándo uso yo una falda tan rosa y corta como esta? Y mira esto –extendió sus manos moviendo sus dedos haciendo galas de sus uñas pintadas.― Me las pinte… he cambiado mucho ¿y sabes lo que es peor? Es que esto me gusta pero al mismo tiempo lo odio ¡tú tienes la culpa! ―peligrosamente se acercó a su amigo golpeando su delgado dedo acusador en el pecho del pelirrojo remarcando quien era el culpable, cosa que sorprendió al mayor aparentemente no tenía ni la menor idea de la finalidad de esta extraña confesión.

― ¿¡Hah!? ¿Y por qué yo tengo la culpa? El que te hayas vuelto más femenina no es mi culpa.

― ¡Claro que lo eres y no te atrevas a llevarme la contraria! ―alzo la voz la castaña como toda mujer imponiendo con su voz, por supuesto que Rin se sintió ligeramente intimidado por la firmeza pero vamos, ambos eran tan orgullosos que no dejarían el pleito tan fácilmente, Rin no se movió de su lugar no dejándose retroceder por las zapatillas altas de su amiga.

― ¡Ni que estuviéramos casados!

― ¡No me grites!

― ¡No te estoy gritando mujer y dime ya por qué demonios tengo la culpa!

― ¡Me gustas pedazo de mierda!

Hermosa forma de declararse, ambos se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento uno más sorprendido que el otro sin creer lo que acababa de salir de los labios de la chica. Sin querer dejo escapar esa palabra por un impulso salió de forma tan natural como el improperio con el que lo acompañó, Aki desvió la mirada componiendo su postura que no favorecía con la ropa que llevaba (otro detalle que le disgustaba) Rin por su parte no quito su vista de su amiga, pues de tanto tiempo nunca pensó que estuvieran en este predicamento.

―Yo… ehm…

― ¿Lo ves? Tú culpa…

Rin ahora sabía la razón, y quedo tan callado que ni siquiera los suspiros se escuchaban, los instantes pasaban y el olor a lluvia se avecinaba eso lo pudo confirmar el mayor con tan solo observar el cielo que de soleado iba tornándose a nublado, y sin embargo quedo unos momentos más en silencio. Aki y él eran parecidos en esto, ninguno de los dos eran correspondidos, Haru le veía como un amigo y Rin veía a Aki como su mejor amiga, solo eso.

A todo esto recordó a Nitori sin razón, aquel ojiazul guardaba sentimientos por Rin aunque no lo conociera mucho su vida últimamente paso a ser agradable sin embargo no era algo tan especial, aun no podía opinar sobre su prometido; y entonces se preguntó a si mismo ¿rechazaría a ambos solo por Haru? Si era sincero consigo mismo, lo haría sin embargo no podía ser un descarado era injusto para Aki como para Nitori. Tal vez haría lo que Kisumi y Makoto le decían: conocerlo.

―… No es necesario que te responda ahora ¿verdad? –dijo el pelirrojo rascando sus cabellos desviando su mirada.

―eh… pues no, supongo.

―Entonces dame tiempo.

No era para nada de lo que esperaba la castaña pero incluso ese "dame tiempo" le dio grandes esperanzas incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron de felicidad, ambos amigos caminaron de lado a lado como si la vergonzosa confesión nunca hubiese pasado.

* * *

En la comodidad de su habitación, agarro con miedo el micrófono y lo acerco a sus labios a una distancia respetable, miro con nervios la pantalla de su televisión llevando el tiempo en su mente faltaba poco para empezar, sus amigos le veían intensamente insertando presión en los hombros del ojiazul, la introducción ya estaba terminando por lo que Nitori comenzó a reunir aire, que gran momento de intensidad, la tensión quemaba.

―Y-y tu mi-mirada… me corta la respiración… m-me quema el alma ¡No puedo cantar a gusto si ustedes me están viendo!

― ¡Pero si Nitori-senpai canta bien! No como yo que se me salen los gallos ―se deprimió Momo pero aun así estaba ahí cantando creyendo tener la voz de un ángel, ya se harán una idea del daño a los tímpanos, Nagisa inflo los mofletes mientras agarraba el segundo micrófono con la intención de hacer un dueto.

―Cierto, Rei-chan aunque le canta con sentimiento a veces se le va la voz.

―No me lo recuerdes Nagisa-kun.

―Ahora que lo pienso ¿A qué hora es tu recital Ai-chan? ―el peliplateado pensó checando el reloj de su celular.

― A las siete aunque yo debo estar ahí una hora antes –eso le recordaba tenía dos pases para invitar, en el caso de Nagisa quien tenía tres pases tenía su propio número en el recital por lo que invitaría a su novio Rei y sus dos padres; en realidad primero pensó en sus padres pero recordó que ellos entre semana estaban ocupados con el trabajo, luego pensó en Makoto y Haru pero el primero le había dicho que ya habían comprado sus boletos, y finalmente Rin no es como si no quisiera invitarlo pero temía que no fuera del gusto del pelirrojo.

Pero tenía dos boletos, por lo que uno se lo extendió a su kouhai.

―Acabo de recordar que tú no tenías pase así que ten digo por si gustas ir.

― ¿Bromea, acaso cree que me perderé la oportunidad de verlo cantar? –casi le arrebato el boleto de las manos para ver aquel pedazo de papel que le habían dado, lo atesoro bien en su mochila.

Iba a clases de canto por petición de su madre desde hace cuatro años por lo tanto no sería la primera vez que se paraba frente a tanto público a exhibir su voz pero cada vez que esto pasaba un día antes u horas antes el ojiazul siempre se jactaba de pesimismo, sus deseos de no presentarse se hacían inmensos pero ya se imaginaba la regañiza de su maestra si faltaba, lo intento una vez y las consecuencias fueron espantosas.

―Tengo que irme ya antes de que mi hermano empiece a buscarme por toda la ciudad, nos vemos a las siete entonces –se retiró el pelirrojo apresurándose para salir de la casa ajenas aunque en cuanto vio al pequeño cachorrito restregarse en sus piernas no pudo evitar sentir ternura y pasear una mano por el afelpado pelaje albino de Levi quien jadeaba contento con su nariz húmeda.

―Hola amiguito ¿No te sientes solo aquí abajo? ―se quedó unos segundos jugando con el canino quien exigía jugar a las "atrapadas" Momo sintiéndose como un crío comenzó a seguir al pequeño olvidándose por un momento que su hermano mayor le pedía llegar pronto a casa, solo cuando se sintió exhausto de seguir a tan criatura escurridiza fue que recordó llegar a casa, tarareando una rítmica cancioncilla escucho el sonido de una llave encajar con el cerradura pronto se dio cuenta que el sonido venia de la entrada de la casa, el segundo señor de la casa había llegado.

Rin Matsuoka.

―Oh ¿Un amigo de Nitori? ―fue lo primero que escucho de susodicho, el de ojos dorados sorprendido solo paseo sus ojos por toda la silueta del mayor, unos ojos afilados y rojizos parecían dos vistas hacia el infierno, su cabello como el rojo fuego mezclado con un color vino alborotado, este hombre era… el futuro esposo de su senpai, de su amado senpai ¡es el maldito hombre más sensual que haya visto! Los ojos de Momotarou fueron directamente atraídos por el escote de la camisa sin mangas del pelirrojo viendo claramente una vista a los pectorales, todo le daba entender que a este hombre le encantaba embarnecerse.

―Oye… mis ojos están aquí arriba.

― ¡Perdón!

― ¿Eres amigo de Nitori?

― ¡Si, Mikoshiba Momotarou! Vine unos momentos para ayudarle a ensayar con su recital de esta noche ―los ojos del pelirrojo de formaron como dos platos llanos viendo divagante al menor quien seguía con una mirada entusiasta, parece que hay algo que se estaba perdiendo de su prometido ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Ah cierto, su relación era para berrear.

―Oh si, cierto y-ya me acorde… ―mintió con algo de nerviosismo.

El encuentro con ambos jóvenes comenzaba a tornarse algo incomoda, pues uno iba de llegada y otro de salida aparentemente no había tema de conversación cosa extraña pues el de ojos dorados era bastante parlanchín, tal vez la cosa cambiaba cuando tenía de frente al esposo de su amado, el menor tuvo más tiempo para apreciar el físico del más alto, él nunca podría competir contra un hombre como este, era alto, atractivo y genial ¡No, no, no! No pienses así Momotarou tú también, tienes tu propio s_ex appeal_ no debes deprimirte ¡Eres guapo! ¡Eres asombroso!

―En fin debo apresurarme e irme a casa gusto en conocerte Rin –el aludido evadió el "tu" del menor y dejo que se fuera, en cuanto se fueran sus amigos hablaría con Nitori pues había algo que le molestaba y eso era: no saber nada del ojiazul.

En cuanto los pies del ojidorado dejaron la residencia finalmente se detuvo para regresar la mirada a la casa con cierta preocupación apretando su agarre con la mochila, al final no pudo preguntar el por qué su senpai había llorado...

* * *

_ayer al final de las clases que lo encontró llorando silenciosamente fijo en su asiento todavía, con sus apuntes de la última materia fuera, incluso los residuos del borrador seguían allí._

_Pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquella libreta no era de apuntes, era aquel afamado diario de su senpai en el cual escribía sus más grandes secretos, estaba abierta frente a sus ojos viendo claramente las palabras en el e incluso los borrones bruscos, lo que en verdad le dolió fue ver a Nitori llorando quien ya se había percatado de la presencia de su kouhai sin embargo no quería reparar en su ausencia, llorar se le había hecho una costumbre en tan solo una semana._

_Solo tuvo que ser más observador que de costumbre, aquella palabra borrada al final de su párrafo « ¿Cómo lograr que me ame? » enseguida supo que se trataba de Rin, tras aquello solo tuvo que unir los cables para entenderlo todo, su senpai la estaba pasando mal, frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos en puños de la impotencia. Lo único que pudo hacer al respecto como amigo fue darle apoyo, el que siempre necesito: un abrazo y un "todo saldrá bien". Lentamente lo envolvió en sus brazos y acaricio sus hebras plateadas, el color del atardecer y las amargas lágrimas hacían una melancólica combinación._

"_Perdón Momo… "alcanzo a escuchar de los labios titubeantes del mayor cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo bufara una risita._

"_¿Pero de que estas hablando?" aun que se rió no había captado lo que decía._

"_Incluso ahora tú me estas ayudando pero… de los dos… el que merece un abrazo eres tú" se extrañó un poco por las palabras del mayor pensó en lo filosóficas que eran pero ver los ojos goteantes de Nitori le hicieron entender. Ciertamente… Momo también merece un abrazo, también ha llorado por no ser correspondido aguanto como hombre para luego en su soledad desechar esas lagrimas que le hacían sentir una enorme tristeza. Aun ahora todavía amaba a su senpai._

"_Esto parece un tonto comic para niñas" fue lo único que pudo decir mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Nitori hasta incluso dándole palmadas a su espalda "Será mejor que se recupere pronto, tiene a un hombre que conquistar" no pudo ver la llorosa sonriente faceta de su senpai seguramente fue hermosa, los intentos de ánimo del kouhai funcionaron._

* * *

Con mirada de reproche vio al menor que le hacía un intento de sonrisa que era más falsa que las muecas, había sido descubierto alguien le dijo antes de tiempo que Nitori se preparaba para un recital, aun no tenía el valor suficiente para invitar al pelirrojo pero ahí estaba frente a él de brazos cruzados pidiendo una explicación.

―Yo… si planeaba invitarle pero…

― ¿Pero? Escucho.

―Yo pensé… que los recitales no le gustaban ―su voz gradualmente iba tornándose más bajita a medida que la mirada acusadora de Rin la sentía más encima de él, pero le dio una mirada al pase que estaba en su mano, ciertamente nunca había ido a un recital pero había una primera vez para todo igual si iba terminaba gustándole, agarro el boleto y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón asegurándolo ahí.

― ¿Es a las siete dices? Estaré allí en cuanto termine de hacer un proyecto –sus palabra causaron un efecto en el menor que fue ponerse a sonreír de la alegría pues nunca pensó que el mayor aceptara a ir, parecía que ese día será grandioso y solo faltaba cuatro horas para alistarse, las emoción corrió por sus venas.

― ¡Gracias me esforzaré al máximo!

* * *

Nagisa se encontraba en el backstage vocalizando con la ayuda de su maestro, hoy ya que irían su familia a verlo estaba despampanante de alegría, incluso durante sus ejercicio se le salían furtivas risitas cual niño inquieto, al terminar hecho una mirada fuera de la cortina roja, había tanta gente al contrario que cierto peliplateado a él no le apenaba en lo absoluto ser el objetivo de miles pares de ojos, en especial si entre esos miles estaba su novio ya le echaría un guiño coqueto al salir.

― ¡Nitori-kun inhala y exhala! ―pidió su maestra dándola una bolsa para respirar, siempre pasaba esto cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la presentación, siempre al punto del colapso.

―Suena como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz ―comento uno de los estudiantes que también tendría su protagónico, Nagisa sin querer dejo escapar una "pequeña" carcajada la cual detuvo ya que recibía la mirada de reproche de su mejor amigo y su respectiva maestra, suertudo que no le flaquearan los huesos al poner un pie en el escenario.

Mientras ellos se preparaban, fuera de ahí la gente se aglomeraba para tomar sus asientos y disfrutar el intermedio que se estaba dando, padres de familia alistaban las cámaras, los amigos se preparaban para poner en ridículo al amigo, entre esa multitud vemos a un pelirrojo que no solo se preparaba para grabar sino que horas antes había quedado de acuerdo con sus "contactos" (hermanos) para grabar pero de distintas perspectivas, Momo quería tener en más de un ángulo a su senpai.

Un poco más allá, se podía ver a Rei sentado un tanto cerca de las primeras filas junto con sus suegros y dos amigos, uno alto y castaño de ojos verdes sujetando la mano de un chico más bajito que el azabache y alucinantes ojos azules; justamente cuando escogieron los asientos las luces fueron bajando hasta reducirse en la oscuridad del gran salón lo que provoco inmensos mareos en Nitori, como si este fuese un masoquista hecho una mirada al exterior escuchando los murmullos de la gente, entre esos reconoció a Makoto al quien le dio un tímido saludo… pero no encontró a Rin.

_Favor de apagar sus celulares._

―Fiu~ que emoción que yo soy el segundo y Ai-chan es cuarto ¿no es así? ―se fijó su amigo ya estaba hecho bolita.

**.**

6:57 faltaba poco para la presentación del ojiazul, trato de apurarse guardando sus cosas, la maqueta ya estaba hecha, se sintió orgulloso por hacer su trabajo en tiempo record entre esos conocidos estaba Kisumi quien prácticamente no había hecho nada se dio cuenta de la prisa que llevaba Rin pues no paraba de mirar constantemente su reloj.

― ¿Tienes algo más que hacer Rin?

―Sí, quede con alguien ―el pelirosa sonrió pícaro molestando a su amigo con eso de las citas por la noche claro que esto causaba los sonrojos de este mismo aunque Aki quien era integrante del trabajo no dejo pasar por alto ese "quedar con alguien" se sintió preocupada pero supo disimularlo terminando el proyecto aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de intriga.

― ¿No me digas que saldrás con Nitori-chan? ―internamente Rin se sintió incomodo no sabía si molestarse por el "chan" o por el hecho de tener un tino para adivinar, la castaña trago saliva silenciosamente dejando la brocha de pintura encima del bote.

―No es tu problema ―chasqueo Rin listo para irse aunque sus demás compañeros adoptaban la actitud de ser un estorbo.

― ¿Eh ya te vas? Quédate un rato con nosotras ―suplico una de ellas. Aki quiso detenerlas pero sinceramente ella tampoco quería que Rin se fuera no obstante…

―Chicas déjenlo, él dijo que tiene un compromiso que hacer pero yo lo acompañare para asegurarme que el niño no se vaya de pinta ―no sabía si agradecerle o rechazar su ayuda, claro que no se iría por ahí después de todo le había hecho una promesa a Nitori. Ambos chicos dejaron la casa juntos por la noche con el tiempo encima.

**.**

No faltaba nada para la demostración de Nitori y este estaba aferrado a la cortina roja pero ya no por los nervios sino por el retraso de Rin ¿no dijo que iba a venir? El asiento que había reservado especialmente para él seguía vacío, pensó en la idea de mandarle un mensaje pero… tal vez no quería venir desde el principio y solo acepto el boleto para hacerle sentir feliz, probablemente era eso. Unas palmadas de confort chocaron con su espalda su buen amigo Nagisa sabia la razón de su angustia.

―Tranquilo va a llegar.

_Y como siguiente numero tenemos a…_

― ¡Ya es mi turno! ―se alteró Nitori poniéndose de piedra, se estaba mordiendo las uñas de los dedos y las del más cercano pero su maestra Miho le lleno de coraje que no sentía, trago aire y dio un paso al frente hacia la gente siendo recibido por aplausos y ánimos, una que otra porra escuchaba a lo lejos y le animaba pero le intimidaba al mismo tiempo, un reflector se posiciono encima de él iluminándolo por completo, pero eso gracias a eso comenzó a pensar en la idea de huir, busco incesantemente entre la gente, ninguna cabellera roja como el fuego, ninguna mirada penetrante mirándole… no vino. Miro un momento hacia el backstage donde Nagisa le veía con cierta preocupación, el rubio sabía lo que sucedía.

―… Ai-chan…

Al final Rin no lleg―

― ¡Nitori!

Ese grito llamo la atención de todos los espectadores, sus miradas fueron hacia el dueño del grito como si su voz fuese un imán, y ahí estaba un joven pelirrojo cuya respiración era agitada seguramente se vino corriendo, a las chicas no les molestaba lo que veían pero el ojiazul en cuanto lo vio no supo por que… pero su corazón latió alegre, había llegado, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo entrar un poco penoso por tener cien pares de ojos en él, cohibido buscó su lugar y se sentó pero lo siguiente provoco que el bendito sentimiento de amor le golpeara la moral.

Le sonrió.

Se sonrieron.

Acerco el micrófono a él acomodándolo para su comodidad y finalmente reunió aire para comenzar. En realidad Rin no esperaba tal cosa, algo como escuchar la voz del menor cantar la letra de una canción que se aprendió a último momento… pero se equivocó.

Esa voz hermosa que salía de sus labios era impropia del chico que conocía, parado en el escenario su faceta cambio por completo, frente a él estaba un Nitori que no sabía que existía, seguro de sí mismo, eso le tomó por sorpresa, una melodía que quería llegar a los corazones de las personas, una voz preciosa conseguía suavizar las expresiones, era suave como una canción de cuna y tan abismal cargado de emociones ¿acaso solo fue Rin quien se dio cuenta de eso? Como si un puñado de sentimientos quisieran alcanzar el corazón de todos, sobre todo el de Rin.

Eso no lo vio venir.

Podría confundirse con el canto de un ente místico, un ángel tal vez, nunca creyó que se tratara de un prodigio se sorprendió de nunca haberlo notado. Al finalizar fue bien recibido con ovaciones y aplausos más fuertes, la gente realmente le gusto por supuesto, una sonrisita tímida salió de los labios del ojiazul y se retiró bajando pasando junto al backstage con sus compañeros siendo elogiado por su maestra y Nagisa, sabían que lo haría excelente.

―No sabía que podías… eso sonó como… -el pelirrojo trataba de explicarse con ademanes de manos bastante confusos pero no importa Nitori estaba feliz con saber que el mayor estaba sorprendido, quedarse a ensayar por las tardes en la escuela finalmente dio sus frutos, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque sus mejillas se incendiaron cuando la mano del mayor desordeno y alboroto sus cabellos plateados, por un momento sintió que su corazón explotaría.

― ¡Yahoo~ Ai-chan! ―el menor fue literalmente embestido por un pequeño rubio que hizo un intento de saltarle como koala pero ambos terminaron en el suelo pero ni con haberse caído Nagisa dejaba de abrazar al menor.― ¡Vamos después de esto por unos helado! Cantar me deja hambriento, Rei-chan invita.

―A mi no me metas.

―Pero si tú fuiste quien dijo "erg tengo antojo de helado" ―imito el rubio a la perfección logrando que el ojiazul soltara una risa.― ¿sabes Rei-chan? Que andes diciendo "tengo antojo de helado" hace que me sienta celoso de un postre por qué no mejor dices "tengo antojo de ti Nagisa-kun" eso me haría muy feliz ―el semblante del peliazul se coloro reafirmando su postura de señorito formal recibiendo una mirada traviesa de su novio quien le encantaba fastidiar a todo ser viviente y más si se trata de cierto cuatro-ojos.

― ¡Deja de decir esas cosas en público!

―Es injusto que dentro de la casa estés diciéndome toda clase de cosas lindas y aquí fuera seas más frio que Haru-chan

Los ojos de Rin y Nitori quedaron cuadrados, ellos dos actuaban como una pareja de pies a cabeza y de eso se acababan de dar cuenta, fue un momento incomodo… el ojiazul solo pudo agachar su cabeza viendo hacia el suelo ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Regresar a sus casas y fingir que nada de eso paso? ¿Regresar a la aburrida rutina de siempre? Se sintió triste con eso pero le sorprendió muchísimo el sentir en su mano derecha la calidez de otra, la textura de una mano, una piel áspera a comparación de la suya pero era una sensación tan agradable que ni siquiera se paró a pensar de quien era esa mano… hasta este momento

¡¿De quién era la mano?!

Solo basto subir su mirada un poquito

― ¡¿Ri-Ri-Rin-san?! ¿Eh?

Esta noche era de rubores constantes pues nuevamente aunque no sintiera su cara arder podía verse a sí mismo con un rubor en las mejillas, dio un brinquito pero su mano no se apartó de la del mayor, no sabía si emocionarse o ponerse eufórico, Rin estaba con una calma que no sentía no todos los días se tomaba de la mano con alguien, a partir de ese momento intento seguir el consejo de sus amigos, darse una oportunidad a si mismo de no quedarse estancado con una sola persona y de todas esas personas decidió escoger a Nitori, aunque seguía en pie la propuesta de su mejor amiga, quien había decidido irse por cuenta propia.

―Vamos por unos helados ¿te parece? ―el menor asintió agarrándose un poco más fuerte de la mano del pelirrojo esta tal vez sería una oportunidad única, no podía disimular su sonrisa y sus nervios, la persona con la quien había soñado tener cerca ahí estaba haciendo contacto físico con él, en una pequeña caminata hacia una heladería entre los tumultos de gente vio una dichosa heladería; Rin no era fan de lo dulce más bien había llevado al menor a que comprara el suyo y eso, daba la imagen de un padre llevando a su hijo a comprar un helado, Nitori se sintió derrotado con eso pero con sus ojos hechos cuadrados y lágrimas melodramáticas decidió pedir un helado de vainilla… con chispitas.

Era un extenso parque de noche iluminado por las farolas la gente a esa hora todavía caminaba en pareja o en conjunto raro era ver al humano caminando solo en un ambiente animado, ellos caminaban lado a lado disfrutando de la bella vista pues el parque estaba plagado de artistas que venían a los parques a exhibir su asombroso talento, los niños quedaban deslumbrados, las burbujas de los vendedores se esparcían a lo largo y ancho del lugar, algunos de los infantes corrían para romper estas ¿y por qué no? Algún otro joven o adulto se divertía reventando burbujas, jóvenes como Nitori que no podían ver una burbuja pasar a su lado sin reventarla.

―Rin-san ¿terminaste tu trabajo a tiempo?

―Eh… ah si –se distrajo por un momento, quiso burlarse del menor por haberse embarrado de helado en las comisuras, quería y de eso Nitori de dio cuenta.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―no fue necesario decirlo con palabras, el pelirrojo en una acción que no midió con su pulgar quito la mancha de helado de las comisuras para luego llevárselo a la boca, no fue consciente hasta que vio el rostro de Nitori esta vez arder y ponerse tan roja como un semáforo no solo por la vergüenza también por el hecho de que Rin lograra verse tan genial y jodidamente atractivo, estuvo a casi nada de tocar sus labios ¡ojala lo hubiera hecho!

―Pe-perdón no-no me fije.

―E-está bien, gracias.

Oh no. Otra vez esos silencios incómodos, los que se prolongan hasta la llegada de la casa y se extienden hasta los siguientes días, debía hacer algo para arreglar esto, no podía quedarse callado, debía decir algo ¡lo que sea! Ok Aiichirou deja que la imprudencia hablé, escupe todo lo que piensas.

― ¡Pienso que mañana seria buen día para sacar a pasear al perro, m-me a-acompáñeme por favor! ―más que una petición parecía una súplica o un alarido, y el pelirrojo lo único que respondió fue con una sonrisa y su mano sobre su cabeza como una aceptación, lo que alegro inmensamente a Nitori, esas sonrisas le destruían por completo. Dejó que la silueta del pelirrojo se adelantara para poder admirarlo un poco más, hasta que finalmente se armó de coraje para agarrar suavemente de la camisa del mayor.

― ¿Sucede algo Nitori?

―Nada… solo pensaba que –vamos Nitori tienes de decírselo esto es importante vamos tu puedes todo el mundo te está animando, inhalo y frunció su ceño en una muestra y un jalón repentino de pseuda seriedad.― No quiero que olvide que para mí Rin-san es la única persona que me gusta ―en cuanto termino comenzó su marcha tipo soldado hasta la casa dejando desubicando al aludido pero quien termino por bufar sonriente y seguir al menor, cierto como olvidar que este pequeño le amaba con todo su ser.

* * *

Haru miro lo que tenía enfrente puesto en la mesa lo que parecía claramente una revista, una vista hermosa a una playa cerca de aquí, unas cuantas horas de viaje entonces el azabache pensó con emoción "¿iremos los dos de viaje?" le agradaba la idea, no pudo evitar sonreír pero justo en eso su amado castaño se acercó al más bajo dándole un beso de buenos días.

―Parece que ya lo viste ―en realidad, lo dejo abierto a propósito.

―Oh bueno, la verdad es que pensé que hace mucho que no salimos a alguna parte y pensé que fuera un lugar con agua para que pudieras nadar así que pensé en la playa ―el ojiazul tuvo claro que el amor de su vida estaba parado frente a él con una sonrisa de ángel brillando cual Dios sin embargo todo era muy rosa y bello para ser verdad, una sonrisita maliciosa se asomó de los labios del castaño esa clase de sonrisitas que da antes de atacar a Haru con cosquillas, si, esa clase de sonrisa.

―Rin todavía es muy seco con Nitori-kun así que pensé que esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlos más cercanos ―justo ahí, cuando dijo eso el gesto del azabache volvió a ser la cara neutra e indiferente de siempre, la felicidad se acabó, alguien debía aclararle a Makoto que: ese no es su problema y segundo, que cuando se tiene una pareja se debe organizar un viaje A SOLAS no EN GRUPO pero en fin, si ese era el deseo de su novio no podía negarse muy bien, formará parte del dichoso plan.

* * *

**Perdón si este capítulo estuvo muy aburrido ; A ; pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 recién salido del horno, si leyeron todo el capítulo sin aburrirse tienen mi infinito respeto y cariño (como un perro vaya) creo que ya les puedo decir que el lemon pues vendría estando en la parte de la luna de miel obviamente pues ¿cómo sería una luna miel sin atreverse a tocar al novio? eso es pecado, no quiero que el fic se me haga tan largo así que pues intentare no hacerme 20 capítulos ¡pero es que! Estos dos malditos son más lentos que el transcurso de una batalla shonen (de casi siete capítulos jajaja)**

**Random crack Rin x Aki lo siento no quería hacer OoC tampoco quería meter a Hana porque a la pobre ya la tengo muy mosqueada con el primer fic de Free que hice así que… la dejare en paz por ahora.**

**Puedo darles un pequeño resumen de lo que pasara el próximo capítulo:**

Todo el mundo al parecer shippea Rintori pero Rin es un maldito y dice: yo todavía shippeo RinHaru. El próximo capitulo si que incluiré los pensamientos salvajes de Nitori XD

FIN. Hasta el próximo capítulo ° w ° /


End file.
